Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AR
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**Title: **Hearts of dawn

**Author: **OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

**Rating: **PG-PG13

**Summary: **Prince Sora is engaged to Princess Kairi, but one day he's kidnapped by an evil sorcerer. What happens when the only person who can save him is Kairi's brother Riku? –KH Version of Swan Princess-

**Pairings: **It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi (I HAD to do it for the sake of the fanfic!) but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

**A/N- **EEK! Here it is- I've spent quite a bit of time tweaking it and making it just right for release, and here it is! Of course, I never could have done it without my fabulous betas- Pearlblade, and Panonychus. Anyway, let me know what you think! OH- try and guess who Sora's mom and dad are based on. :-D

- - - - - - - - - - -

King Christopher paced anxiously throughout the Kingdom's hallways; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Your Majesty?" A smooth voice called out from behind him. The distracted King paid no attention to it. Rather, he continued his pacing, reaching up every once in a while to massage his forehead lightly. It was very nerve-wracking. How on earth was he supposed to wait calmly when Lord-knows-what was going on in that room?

"Your Majesty!" The voice persisted, but he ignored. Something could've gone wrong! He paled at the thought, and sent a silent prayer up to Heaven to keep his wife safe.

"King Christopher!" The deep voice had taken on a slightly amused tone, and Christopher swung around and finally acknowledged the other man.

"Ah, Ansem!" The King greeted his advisor warmly. "Do forgive me, I fear my mind is in another place." Ansem merely smiled.

"That is quite all right, your Majesty. I came to inform you that the potions are ready to bless the newborn royalty at his birth ceremony." The King nodded, offering Ansem a kind smile.

"Good, good! Whatever would I do without you, my dear friend? I assume you found the required ingredients without any trouble?" He asked. Ansem nodded slowly.

"I suppose you could say that. It was easier to gather the more rare ingredients with the help of my new apprentice."

"Ah, yes! How is the lad doing?" Christopher asked, temporarily forgetting about his previous anxiety.

"He is adequate enough, I suppose. The boy does have talent... Especially with the element of fire. If he uses his full potential, it's possible he could grow to be very powerful..." Ansem trailed off, his cold brown eyes narrowing back on the King.

"I'm glad to hear it! Perhaps he'll grow up to be the Kingdoms _next_ magic advisor," Christopher teased lightly.

"Perhaps so, your Majesty." Ansem bowed slowly before pinning the King with a slightly cold stare. "If you need me, I shall be in my quarters, working on some complex potions." With a twirl of his cape, he was gone.

The King stared after him for a long while. Something had seemed off about Ansem lately, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. He couldn't stop the feeling of dread that told him something terrible was going to happen.

He tried to ignore it, looking for something else to focus on.

And, as if reading his mind, an adorable little four-year-old boy with blond hair dashed around and corner and into Christopher's arms.

"DADDY!" A huge grin crossing his face, Christopher picked up the little prince and spun him around.

"Well, well, well, WHAT do we have here? A little mischief-maker who's somehow managed to sneak out of his schooling? Whatever shall we do!" The King sighed dramatically, then sat down on a nearby chair, holding the small boy on his lap. The little blond curled into his father's embrace, and yawned lightly.

"Lessons are boring," he mumbled. "Besides, I'd much rather spend time with you!" The King let out a hearty chuckle and squeezed his son tightly.

"And I'd rather spend time with you, too, Cloud, but we both have things to do. Besides, I thought you liked learning how to fence and ride horses?" Cloud shifted in his arms so he was face to face with his father.

"I do!" The four-year-old said, his eyes wide, "but my trainers always treat me like a kid, and I never get to use the real swords!" Again, Christopher chuckled lightly, and kissed his son's forehead.

"All the more reason for you to attend lessons. The sooner you learn the technique, the sooner you can use the real swords." Cloud grinned widely, and began to bounce in excitement.

"Really?" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"I promise." The King smiled at his son. Cloud seemed to relax for a minute, but then he seemed to suddenly have remembered something, and shifted so he was now kneeling on his father's lap.

"Hey, Daddy?" Cloud's pale blue eyes were scrunched up in confusion. "When's the new baby gonna get here? I'm tired of waiting!" The King smiled wryly, before gently ruffling his son's hair.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Cloud."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ansem hummed lightly to himself as he added a pinch of spider legs to the potion, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Axel?" He called out sharply. A small redheaded boy came out of the backroom. He only had to be eight or nine, but with his bright green eyes and unruly red hair, he could easily be mistaken for older.

"Yes, Master Ansem?" The young boy said, shifting his weight anxiously from foot to foot.

"Bring me one bottle of snake venom, a jar of sandalwood leafs, and..." Ansem sniffed the potion curiously. "One cup of dragons blood. Understood?" Axel nodded and walked over to the inventory room. Fearlessly, he pushed open the door that was covered in cobwebs, and made his way inside. There, he started gathering the ingredients Ansem had told him to collect. While the castle's inventory room had many more ingredients than Ansem's personal storage, Ansem had more... Forbidden ingredients of a questionable nature. As to why he needed his secret stash, Ansem was a practitioner of the dark arts, and most of his spells called for ingredients that would arouse suspicion if he ordered them through the castle.

Soon enough, Axel finished collecting what Ansem had asked for, and immediately brought it back to him. As soon as Axel added the final three ingredients in, the potion turned deathly red and sizzled furiously. Ansem smiled grimly and put some of it into a vial. Axel watched curiously.

"Anse- I mean, Master Ansem," he corrected. "What is this potion for?"

"This potion," Ansem began smoothly, "is for the dear newest member of the royal family. As soon as it is consumed, that person becomes, in essence, a slave to the maker of the potion. In this case, me. They will still have their true personality, of course, but I will be able to control them at any point. So, when the child gets old enough, tragedy will strike, and the youngest member of the Royal Family will go crazy and kill the rest of his clan. He will be put to death immediately, leaving the throne to who is the closest politically... Which is _me_." Ansem smirked as he stared at the deep red color that the potion had turned. Then his gaze shifted to his young apprentice.

"Now Axel, remember the little deal we made when I gave you the position as my apprentice. You don't question me, and I will reward your servitude _generously_. Understood?" The redhead nodded. "And, just to make this perfectly clear... If you disobey me in any way, I will kill you. Understood?" Again, the redhead nodded, but was clearly unaffected by the threat.

Suddenly, a loud trumpet sounded throughout the castle, echoing through every room. Ansem merely gazed at the door, a smirk on his face.

"The Queen has had her baby," he said, his eyes glowing as he slipped a vial with the blood-red potion in his pocket. "Come, Axel. It would be rude if we didn't welcome the young Royal into the world."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The new royal was in fact a beautiful baby boy, with haunting blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Queen Ella held the little baby close, falling in love with him every time he cooed softly.

"What shall your name be?" She mused softly. The little boy gently reached up weakly and grabbed her finger. Like a lightning bolt, his name came to her. "Sora," she said slowly, enjoying the way it rolled off the tongue. "What do you think, young prince? Would you like your name to be Sora?" He giggled happily and squeezed her finger tighter. Ella laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Quicker than it seemed possible, a week passed, and it was time for Sora's formal introduction to the world. All the royalty from around the earth was invited to come see the beautiful new Prince of Hollow Bastion. Everyone fell in love with him immediately. Never had anyone seen such a well-behaved baby, and King Christopher and Queen Ella could not have been happier. Yet, even though everyone loved Sora, it could not compare to Cloud's love for his new baby brother.

Cloud was fascinated. When he had seen Sora for the first time, it was like Cloud instantly felt the urge to protect his little brother. So, Cloud spent every waking moment with Sora: playing with him, holding him, and once, his mother had even let him rock Sora to sleep. Cloud was devoted to Sora, and in return, Cloud had become Sora's favorite person. If Cloud was holding Sora, and suddenly someone plucked him out of Clouds grasp, Sora would squirm and wiggle, trying to get back to Cloud. He wouldn't cry, though - he never cried. He would simply frown and reach out for Cloud, his bright blue eyes pleading with Cloud to come take him back. The King and Queen were most pleased with the brothers' relationship. Ella knew what it was like to have to suddenly share your parents affection with someone else, and she had been worried Cloud would withdraw and hate the new baby. She was thrilled that it turned out to be quite the opposite.

And so, Sora's formal introduction began. He was on his best behavior, a huge grin on his face, and letting out a happy giggle every few minutes, no matter how many times he was handed from person-to-person. Soon, almost everyone had come up and greeted the King and Queen, congratulating them on their second son. Everyone was mingling, talking and smiling, and generally having a good time. Only when the crowd around the baby died down did one final woman approach. Queen Allison of Destiny Islands walked towards Ella and Christopher, smiling sweetly.

"Hello Christopher, Ella!" She greeted them warmly.

"Allison!" Ella smiled kindly at her. "How're you doing?" Allison's smile diminished, and a look of sadness took its place. Just the previous spring, her husband, King James, had died, leaving her in control of the entire Kingdom, along with two young children to take care of.

"I'm managing. It can be rough some times, but..." She trailed off, finally seeing the baby for the first time. "Goodness... Is this Sora?" Her smiled returned as Ella nodded.

"He's beautiful, Ella! What a darling boy! Not to much younger than my Kairi!" Ella glanced around, searching for the adorable redheaded baby.

"Where is Kairi, anyway?" Ella questioned curiously.

"Kairi is absolutely terrified of the sea. The last time we went on a trip, she cried the moment we got on that boat until the minute we got off. Since this is such a long trip, I decided to leave her with the nurse at home. I really wanted her to meet the young Prince, but it seems she will have to wait until she is older." Both Queens laughed lightly, but Christopher remained silent.

"How old is Kairi again?" He asked softly, his gaze lowering to Sora, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"She was born six months ago." The silence continued, and Ella could tell something was brewing in her husband's mind, and a slight uneasiness crept over her.

"I just had a thought," he began. Ella and Allison listened intently. "Do you remember the alliance our countries formed when James was still alive, but when he died, the alliances seemed to fall through?" Allison nodded slowly. "What if we had something solid to connect our countries - something that would connect us as allies forever." Allison frowned curiously.

"And just how do you intend to do this?" She said pointedly.

"We would arrange for Sora and Kairi to marry when they reach legal age. If they were married, our kingdoms would unite out of loyalty to its rulers, even if they aren't to become King and Queen," Christopher explained. Allison bit her lip thoughtfully.

"It would allow our countries to become allies, and both of their futures would be secure..." She paused for a minute, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled. "I accept. I believe that if James were still alive..." She paused somberly. "There's no one he would trust Kairi with more than your son." Christopher offered his arm to her warmly.

"Shall we go set up the paperwork, and the terms and conditions?" He said. Allison smiled, and took the arm that was being extended to her, and the two started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ella blurted out, and the two figures turned back towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? Sora's not a month old, and we already have his whole life planned out for him?" Ella said, clearly upset.

"Not his whole life, darling, but the sooner we act, the sooner Allison will have the protection she needs from possible intruders in her country." Christopher gently took her hand and smiled convincingly, but Ella had none of it.

"Christopher Rupert Alexander! It wasn't that long ago that your parents tried to force _you_ into an arranged marriage, and as I recall, you had none of it!" She reminded him crossly. Allison looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should give you time to think about this..." She trailed off absently.

"It's quite alright, Allison... Hang on, just for a minute." Gently, Christopher pulled Ella over to a quiet corner.

"Ella... I know you don't like this, but we don't have much of a choice. I've heard rumors of people possibly taking over sections of Destiny Island ever since James died. Please trust me on this?" Ella lowered her gaze to the floor unhappily. Christopher sighed and lightly touched her cheek, urging her to look at him. When at last her bright blue eyes fell upon him, he smiled at her lightly.

"Darling, please give this a chance. If we do this now, while Sora is young, it'll give both of our countries stability for who knows how long. As for Sora..." His tone softened. "I know you believe this is taking away his chance at true love... But maybe this is _right_ for Sora. Isn't it possible for him and Kairi to fall in love?"

"Well, yes, but Christopher!" Ella protested. Christopher gently placed one finger over her lips.

"If they get older, and one or the other finds themselves in love with someone else, or unhappy with our contract... We will deal with it then. But remember how we fell in love?" Ella's eyes twinkled lightly at the memory. "Sometimes love comes in the most unlikely of places. Who knows what this world will bring for Sora, or, for that matter, Cloud! But for now, please let us give this a try?" Christopher's eyes displayed a pleading look and Ella sighed, defeated.

"Alright. For now we will arrange it... But you have to keep your promise! If either of them is unhappy, we drop the contract," she reminded him pointedly. Christopher kissed her hand sweetly.

"Of course, darling. Now let's go tell Allison about our decision." Christopher and Ella walked back over to Allison, who was waiting patiently. "Do you still want to draw up that contract, Allison?" Allison's gaze darted to Ella.

"Are you okay with this, Ella?" She asked gently. Ella nodded, and lowered her gaze to the sleeping baby. Christopher offered his hand again, and Allison accepted. They walked away, and this time Ella remained silent.

Frowning sadly, she leaned over the crib, and stroked the now sleeping baby's head. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she sighed softly and walked away to mingle more.

Meanwhile, her firstborn son Cloud had found a new playmate: a silver-haired, green-eyed four-year-old named Riku, who just happened to be Queen Allison's son.

"Hey, Riku!" The blond grabbed his companion's hand and began dragging him across the room to the crib. "Come look at my brother! He's the best baby in the world!" He beamed.

"Nuh-uh! My little sister's the best baby in the world!" Riku replied, his competitive nature shining through his small stature. Cloud rolled his eyes, but continued dragging the other boy through the masses.

"You just wait and see!" Finally, the pair reached the crib, and Cloud peered over the edge to check on his brother. The crib was low enough on the ground that Cloud see over it, but he was unable to reach his arms in to pick up the baby, or even hold his hand.

"My momma let's me hold him all the time!" Cloud bragged. "But she has to be with me..." He finished, his face falling. Riku stared at the baby. After a thorough assessment, he turned to Cloud.

"I don't see anything that special about him," He stated matter-of-factly. Leaning on the crib, he stared at the infant, and was surprised when a shocking pair of bright blue eyes met his gaze. Sora babbled happily, pleased with the attention he was receiving. Slowly, the silver-haired toddler reached his hand inside the crib, not really knowing why. The infant inside grasped Riku's hand and squeezed lightly. Riku smiled at the baby, and reluctantly pulled his hand away and stood up straight. His gaze now was locked on the blond, who stood _smirking_ at him.

"Noooooooow do you agree!" He giggled, poking Riku playfully. Riku swatted his hand away.

"Okay, okay! He's kinda cool," he admitted, a smile on his face. It faded quickly, and Riku sighed dramatically. "I'm bored. Isn't there anything we can do?" Cloud thought for a moment, then grinned brightly.

"We can play hide and seek!" Bouncing, he hit Riku lightly before running off as fast as he could, calling out behind him as he ran. "YOU'RE IT!"

Cloud was already halfway across the castle when Riku realized he had no way of knowing his way around.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud smiled mischievously as he found himself hiding behind a large hanging tapestry. He silenced his breathing as he heard footsteps nearby. Frowning, Cloud wondered how Riku had caught up with him so quickly.

"Axel!" He heard a sharp voice spit out. "Do you remember your assignment?" And then another voice...

"Yes, Master Ansem." _Ohhhh... So that was the first voice._ Cloud's nose wrinkled in dislike. Ansem had never been his favorite person. He had always kind of scared Cloud, and Cloud had had several nightmares about him - thus, he tended to avoid the towering man if he could help it. Subconsciously, he curled tighter into the tapestry.

"_Nothing_ can go wrong with this plan. Do you understand?" Again, Cloud heard a light "Yes, Master Ansem."

"Now let's review you assignment just in case. You take this vial and switch it with the blessing potion. Once Sora consumes it, I should be able to control his mind. It is imperative that you are not caught. Now go quickly." Cloud heard retreating footsteps, and peered out to see that Ansem and Axel had parted ways. Quietly, he slipped out from behind the giant art painting, glanced both ways down the hall, and took off running as fast as he could.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel slipped into the cabinet where the blessing potion was being stored. Glancing around, he quickly switched the vials and slipped out just as smoothly as he had in, then leaned against the wall and waited. He didn't have to wait long until the kingdom's priest retrieved the vial and walked towards the baby.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I may please have your attention, we're about to commence the blessing ceremony! Please remain silent during this time, as it requires a peaceful atmosphere!" Quietly, the priest began chanting. After five minutes of chanting had gone by, he slowly uncorked the vial, only to be stopped by a loud booming voice.

"STOP!" In rushed King Christopher, with Cloud peeking around him, and half a dozen guards following the pair. The priest faltered, and lowered the potion. A black portal appeared right by the baby, and Ansem appeared out of it and grabbed the potion from the aging man. Snarling, he hit the priest and sent him flying across the room.

"ANSEM!" Christopher's voice boomed. "How DARE you do this to my family!" Ansem smirked cruelly at him.

"You really think I care about your family? One way or another, I WILL have control over this entire kingdom someday, and it's going to start with Sora!" Ansem stepped closer to the baby.

"TRAITOR! GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" Christopher commanded as Ansem quickly lowered the potion into the crib and attempted to pry open the infants mouth, but was stopped by a silver blur. Ansem let out a shriek of pain as Riku bit into his flesh hard enough to draw blood. Hissing, he hit Riku, knocking the boy unconscious. Noticing the guards closing in on him, he dropped the potion and disappeared into the portal. The potion smashed into the ground, it's contents sizzling into the floor panel.

Axel, who had been watching all these events unfold, stared openmouthed at the place where Ansem had been. He was debating running away, when he felt himself sucked into blackness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"To think... We came inches away from loosing our baby..." Ella sobbed as the King stroked her hair comfortingly.

"It's okay. He's okay. He's okay..." Gently removing one arm from his wife, he wrapped it around Cloud. "And it's all thanks to Cloud and Riku. Without these two, who knows what Ansem would have done to Sora." At this, both Cloud and Riku blushed. As soon as Cloud had heard Ansem's plan to hurt Sora, even by controlling him, Cloud had ran as fast he could to find his father. When he did locate him, it took him close to three times to explain what was going on before King Christopher realized Sora was in danger.

As for Riku, he had regained consciousness quickly, and Queen Allison was squeezing him tightly, unwilling to let go even for a second.

"It was nothing..." Riku muttered, embarrassed. Christopher narrowed his eyes on the toddler.

"Indeed it was, Riku. If you had not had such quick reactions, Sora would likely be hurt or possibly dead right now," he said. Ella paled again at her husband's words and all the eyes in the room shifted to the sleeping baby.

"Do you think... Do you think Ansem will come back for him?" Ella asked fearfully. The King squeezed her shoulder.

"If he does, we'll be ready."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Another week passed swiftly, and soon it was time for Allison and Riku to head back for their home.

"We'll stay in touch until we meet again for the summer when they're older," Allison said. Christopher smiled.

"And the alliance is all set in place," he added.

"Thank you so much, Ella. Christopher. Something good will come of this... I know it," she murmured quietly.

"You be safe on your journey home and keep an eye on Riku! He's growing up to be quite the young man!" The adults turned to gaze at Riku and Cloud, both of whom were hugging each other before Riku left.

"Goodbye, Riku!" Cloud said, smiling at his friend brightly.

"Bye Cloud," Riku replied, returning the smile.

Hesitantly, Riku walked over to Queen Ella who was currently holding her baby son.

"Your Majesty... Um... May I say goodbye to Sora?" He asked nervously. The Queen smiled warmly, and got down on one knee so Riku could see Sora better. The silver-haired prince gently took a hold of the baby's hand and squeezed. Those bright sapphire eyes stared openly at Riku, and Riku regretted having to leave Cloud and Sora so soon. Slowly, Riku let go and got into the carriage, which would take him and Queen Allison to the docks where they would sail home.

As soon as the carriage pulled away, however, Sora started crying and wailing at the top of his lungs. Ella was startled, because Sora hadn't cried since he was born. As she comforted him and held him tightly, she curiously wondered what could have made the small prince cry.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- So there it is kids! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you've made it this far REVIEW! This is a cheap trick to pull, but reviews ensure updates! SO BE KIND, FEED THE AUTHOR! Even if it's a one-sentence thing, please let me know what you think!

Oh- and Sora's parents are based on Cinderella. Ella is of course the shortened version of it, and at one point King Christopher's full name is referenced- (Christopher Rupert Alexander), which is from the musical "Cinderella"!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Summer

**Title: **Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

**Author: **OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

**Rating: **PG-PG13

**Summary: **As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas

**Pairings: **It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

**A/N- **Wow I took forever updating, didn't I? My sincerest apoligies. In all honesty, this chapter was a pain to write out- but needed as the backbone and beggining of the story. :-D Enjoy. PLEASE review. You have no idea how much it means to get feedback on something that takes a lot of work. It means more than you think! BTW, I DID change the title and summary, just so you know. Same story though.

- - - -**  
**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER **

Bright, blue eyes stared out the window wistfully at the passing scenery and a soft sigh escaped a young boy's lips as the carriage continued down the path, carrying him to his doom. A deep chuckle interrupted the small eight-year-olds inner musings.

"Stop being so dramatic, Sora! It won't be_ that _ bad!" King Christopher smiled warmly at his son before reaching over and ruffling the boy's brunet hair. Sora just scowled and folded his arms across his chest in response.

"Yes it will," the brunet mumbled sullenly. "Why couldn't I have just stayed in Hollow Bastion and trained with Cloud?" Of course, he already knew what they would say (because he had already asked several times), and each time he got the same answer. It seemed it wouldn't be any different now. Christopher and his queen Ella exchanged an amused, albeit exasperated glance.

"Sora, you know the only reason Cloud was allowed to stay in Hollow Bastion was because of the training he missed when he was sick," his mother reminded him gently. "Besides, you're going to have fun, even_ if _Cloud isn't there!" She beamed reassuringly at him. Sora sighed, defeated, and returned to staring longingly out the window.

Ella wrapped her arm around her son. "Do cheer up, darling! It's only for the summer! And I bet you'll have so much fun, you won't want to leave!" she said brightly. "And aren't you excited to meet Kairi and her brothers?" Sora remained slouched in his seat and sighed deeply. Ella frowned and turned to her husband, giving him a pleading look.

"It'll be okay, Ella. I promise," Christopher whispered softly into her ear. "He's just irritable from the boat ride. As soon as he gets into fresh air, he'll have the time of his life." He squeezed her shoulder gently. She sighed.

"I hope you're right... I really do."

- - - -

After what seemed like forever, Sora finally spotted a beautiful white castle off in the distance.

"Mom! Dad! I can see the castle! We're almost there! _We're almost there! _" Sora shouted as he bounced in his seat eagerly, grinning. Christopher rolled his eyes somewhat, before shooting Ella a play 'I-told-you-so' look. She smiled faintly, hoping against hope that something good would come out of this.

As they rode through the village that surrounded said castle, Sora seemed to grow more and more excited at each passing second. The village was just as gorgeous as the castle was, with houses and stores overflowing with life as they passed. Sora's blue eyes widened as the carriage passed the beach, and he immediately drew this mother and father's attention to the breathtaking scenery. The king and queen exchanged wry smiles. Yes, they had a few beaches back at Hollow Bastion, but none with water that was crystal-clear so much that it looked like smooth glass. Sora was enchanted and desperately wished he could swim.

Ten minutes later, the carriage came to a halt at the pristine Destiny Islands palace. Sora leaped out at record-breaking speeds and almost ran headfirst into something, or rather, some_one _. He heard his father mumble something in annoyance, but Sora was too busy trying to figure out what he had run into. He stared blankly down, not registering the baby blue eyes staring back at him until he heard a gentle laugh that startled him out of his frozen position. Immediately, he gasped and leapt off the body. He stood up and offered his hand politely to the small girl he knocked down.

"I'm really sorry!" Sora said, smiling nervously at her. She giggled again, flipped her short, red hair out of her eyes and redirected her gaze towards Sora.

"That's all right, you didn't mean to," she replied warmly. "I'm Princess Kairi. You must be Prince Sora!" She smiled and curtsied, to which Sora quickly reciprocated with his own formal bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Remembering the speech his father gave him about how to greet a lady, Sora reluctantly took the girl's hand and kissed it chastely.

"I'm very pleased to meet you as well, Princess Kairi," he responded somewhat shyly. It wasn't that he was nervous around her, just that it took time for him to warm up to new faces. However, with her bubbly and outgoing spirit, Sora could tell Kairi would definitely be an exception. They smiled at each other.

And suddenly, there was light laughter coming from the background. They turned, surprised, and discovered three very amused parents watching them.

"Well, I was going to introduce you two, but it seems you've quite managed that on your own," Queen Allison remarked, eyes twinkling. By her side, Christopher and Ella laughed. "Kairi- darling, how about you give Sora a tour of the kingdom? I think us adults would like to catch up." She gestured towards the other two adults.

"Okay, mom!" Kairi exclaimed, before whirling around, grabbing Sora's hand, and dragging him into the castle. "Oh, I have so much to show you! We're going to have so much fun this summer, I just know it!"

- - - -

After an hour and a half of exploring, Sora was bored and wanted something new. He'd seen every room, every painting, and every tapestry in this castle, indicating that Kairi had been a very... _Thorough _ tour guide, showing him even one of the many bathrooms. And (as much as he longed to), Sora was too much of a gentleman to interrupt her lovely tour and rudely ask to do something else. So he settled on dragging his feet and sighing every thirty seconds. After repeating this, Kairi finally stopped and smirked at him.

"Why," the energetic redhead began with a mock seriousness in her voice, "do I feel like you aren't listening to the tour? Do you not like me, Sora?"

Then, being the ever-so-skilled actress that she was, allowed tears to well up in her eyes, and her beautiful smile shifted into the world-famous pout that all eight-year-olds knew. Sora panicked, he hated to see people cry. He walked over and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Kairi... I wanna hear the rest of the tour, I promise! And I _do _like you, really!" Sora protested, silently praying that she would stop crying. And his prayer was answered, because Kairi sniffled once or twice and looked up, gazing into Sora's eyes.

"You... You mean it?" she said quietly, rubbing her eyes pathetically. Sora nodded; _anything _ if it meant she would stop crying.

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, smiling nervously. And like a flash of lightning, Kairi was back to normal with a wide grin plastered on her face. She grabbed Sora's arm again and resumed pulling him through the corridor again.

"Well, that's great, because now we can go see the gardens! It's absolutely beautiful this time of year when all of the paopu trees are in bloom, and..." As Kairi prattled on, Sora was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

- - - -

"And these are called the yellow Allamanda..."

Sora sighed irritably. Why did girls always think that boys wanted to hear meaningless information? His mother did it with birds (_"Oh, look, Sora! That's a blue Jay. Did you know that they like to bond with their children within the first three minutes of them hatching?"_, or, _"What a beautiful Cockatoo! Did you know that the brightly colored ones are males trying to attract a female?"_), and apparently Kairi did it with flowers and shrubbery.

Groaning, he ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and looked around briefly. A flash of silver caught his eye and he jumped slightly. Sora took slow steps in the direction of where the color flashed before remembering Kairi, and he faltered slightly as he glanced at her. She was in the middle of explaining the origin of the yellow Allimando or whatever it was, and if it were anything like the other flowers, it would take her five minutes to explain a thirty-second story. Smiling mischievously, Sora eagerly slipped between the rows of trees, bushes, and flowers, searching for that silver blob.

After walking around for two minutes and not seeing anything remotely silver-colored, Sora sighed and turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with... A silver-haired boy. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Sora apologized frantically. The boy scowled in return. He was a foot taller than Sora and glared down at him with piercing sea-green eyes.

"Who are _you_?" the boy asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm Sora. Prince Sora," Sora said, sticking out his hand for the boy to shake. The other child merely stared at it distastefully for a moment, before narrowing his eyes again at Sora.

"Tell me, _Prince _Sora" the boy said, spitting the word 'prince' out, "how old are you?"

"I'm eight years old." Sora said, trying to be nice despite the boy being mean. The boy scoffed.

"I'm eight-years-old," Sora replied, trying to maintain a nice demeanor before the mean boy. He scoffed.

"Well, _ my _ name is Prince Riku, and I'm twelve," the boy - Riku - said arrogantly, before smirking at Sora. "And I believe you're staying with us for the summer, right?" Not even giving Sora a chance to reply, he continued, "well, let's get a few things straight. I _don't _ want to be your friend. In fact, I really don't want you here at all, so just stay out of my way, and we'll be fine. Okay?"

Sora was frozen to the spot as Riku's words rang through his ear. He didn't even _know_ this kid, so why was he so mean? Sora was snapped out of his oblivion when Riku poked him roughly, and raised a mocking eyebrow to him. Sora jerked backwards, and glared at Riku. Meeting the twelve-year-olds gaze, Sora folded his arms across his chest and stared back.

Sora snapped back to reality abruptly when Riku prodded him. Sora jerked backwards, and glared at Riku. He folded his arms across his chest, and said, "That's fine. Because I would never want to be friends with a snob like you."

Riku looked momentarily shocked at the boy's words, but that quickly changed to anger.

"Riku? What do you think you're doing?"

Sora jumped, and turned to see a tall boy with shoulder-length brown hair gazing at the pair of boys. He looked a few years older than Riku and had stormy gray eyes.

Finally, he noticed Sora, and said, "ah, you must be Prince Sora!" Sora nodded, hoping this older boy was nicer than Riku.

"Yes, I am. And you are...?"

"Prince Leon," the older boy said. "And this," he pointed his finger towards Riku, "is my brother." Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if this seems rude, but we need to go finish our training for the day. We aren't doing too much, but on a more eventful day, feel free to join us." Riku snorted derisively, folding his arms.

"As if that twerp could keep up with_ us._" the brash boy remarked, and sauntered off. Leon yelled after him, but he ignored it.

Turning back to Sora, the older boy shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. He can be _extremely _ rude sometimes. Don't take it personally, okay? He'll grow out of it."

"Well, see you later, Sora." And then Leon was gone. Sora stood still for a moment before he heard a sound that jerked him out of reverie.

"Sora? Sora, where'd you go!"

"I'm over here, Kairi!" Sora yelled back, glaring at the direction Riku and Leon had gone. If he didn't want to be friends, then fine. Sora wouldn't pretend to be nice to that spoiled brat!

Huffing, Sora walked towards the sound of Kairi's voice, but he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in the back of his head that told him he had just made a terrible enemy.

- - - -

Sora was very mistaken, however, when he realized Riku wasn't a terrible enemy at all! No, it appeared Riku was the spawn of Satan himself! Throughout summer, Sora had never been so miserable. Yes, he was having an amazing time with Kairi, and on the few times Sora ever saw him, Leon; but the horrible silver-haired boy was enough to quell any happiness the small brunet might have felt on his vacation. Sora didn't know why the mean boy was targeting him specifically, but day-after-day, Riku came up with new and creative ways to torture him.

For instance: The night Sora had crawled into bed after a particularly long day, only to be disturbed by _something _ crawling onto his skin. Terrified, he had ripped the blankets off of him, and found hundreds of spider underneath his sheets. For a moment he had laid frozen in shock, before screaming louder than he ever had before. His parents, Queen Allison, and Leon had all burst into the room, and Leon and King Christopher immediately removed every spider off of Sora. But as he gripped his mother's hand tightly that night, he saw Riku peer out from around the corner before smirking and disappearing. Sora never got into bed without checking the sheets again.

There, of course, was also the time Riku had stolen Kairi's lovely golden necklace (given to her by her father when she was an infant) and thrown it into the castle's maze. Then, grinning wickedly, Riku ran away, leaving Kairi to sob in Sora's awkward arms as he hugged her comfortingly the best he could. After a moment of indecisiveness, Sora told Kairi he would find her necklace no matter what, and bravely marched into the maze. What no one warned him of, though, was that the maze was two miles long, and very, very easy to get lost in. When Sora finally emerged, it was hours later and he was covered in cuts and scratches from trying to slip through the branches and leaves in an attempt get free. Even worse, Sora hadn't come close to finding Kairi's necklace. When he told Kairi about this, she started to cry softly, and surprisingly Riku emerged from a nearby bush.

Smirking, he dangled something from his hand, and Sora saw a flash of gold.

"My necklace!" Kairi gasped, and ran forward and snatched it out of his hand, glaring at her brother.

"What?" Riku said, frowning. "You really thought I would've thrown my own sister's necklace into the maze? Oh, no, that was all for you, Sora. How very_ brave_ of you, going in there _all alone_." Sora would have felt proud if it weren't for the sarcasm and contempt oozing from Riku's voice.

But that was a few of the nicer things Riku had done to Sora.

center /center

"MOM! DAD!"

Sora ran into one of the castle's many rooms, dripping wet from head-to-toe and sobbing. Leon and Kairi followed closely at his heels, Kairi close to crying, and Leon looking very, _very _ angry.

"SORA! What on earth happened!" Ella cried, rushing to her son's side and placing her hands on his shoulders. He was trembling, and every now and then, he would sneeze. "Somebody, get a towel!" Ella snapped, cradling the eight-year-old. Instantly, a huge, fluffy towel was wrapped around her son, nearly swallowing him up. Christopher hurried over and easily picked his son up and carried him to a huge chair, where he placed Sora on his lap. Stroking his hair soothingly, Christopher exchanged a confused glance with Allison, who had picked Kairi up and was sitting opposite of Christopher. Beside her was Ella, who bit her lip. Leon stood next to Christopher, watching the small brunet with concern.

"I... I..." Sora tried to speak, but the tears seemed to keep him from doing so, only allowing a choking sound to come out. He buried his head in his father's chest miserably, and a helpless sob followed.

"We were at the beach," Kairi said softly, speaking for Sora. "We were playing in the sand because Sora can't swim, when Riku came up to us. He told us to come with him, that he'd found a secret cave that was just a short distance away, so Sora and I followed him. Sora didn't want to go but I really wanted to see the cave, so he agreed to come with us for a few minutes. When we got there... Riku jumped and told us to come with him. Sora jumped in, and I was getting ready to when I heard Leon calling us, so I told Sora I'd be right back, and I ran to get Leon so we could show him..." She cut off sharply, tears welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision. Leon quickly jumped in for her.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we can margin a guess. I can only assume that when Sora got in the water, it was already high tide, so the water was up to his waist. Because by the time we got back, the water was up to his neck, and he was struggling to stay above the surface. I guess Riku thought it would be a great laugh to leave Sora alone in the water with no way to get back to shore," the brunet finished in a disgusted spat, his anger shining through clearly. "He nearly drowned because he wasn't tall enough to pull himself out, and Riku ran off before we got back."

Leon paused. "I don't think Riku meant for it to go that far, but it did. I brought him back and sent him to his room. I told him he wasn't allowed to leave until you came in and dealt with him yourself, mom." He nodded towards Allison, who looked pale as a ghost. She stood up promptly, handed Kairi to Leon, and stalked out of the room.

As the door slammed shut, an eerie silence filled the room, which was broken only by the soft cries of Sora.

- - - -

Days passed. Riku's punishment had been harsh, but deserved; he was grounded to his room for one week (with all forms of entertainment taken out), and he was only allowed to come out for meals and the bathroom. After the week was up, he would remain grounded in the castle for an additional two weeks, with no horseback riding, fencing, or anything he found fun. But while Riku suffered, Sora had the time of his life - with Riku unable to torture Sora anymore, he found his stay at the Destiny Islands castle to be much more enjoyable and actually started to like Kairi's company more and more. This did not go unnoticed by the adults...

- - - -

"Do you really think we need to go to such extremes, though, Allison? I'm sure it's just a stage. He'll grow out of it eventually!" Ella argued. Allison smiled faintly at her persistence.

"I've thought about this quite hard, Ella... Really, I have. And yes, perhaps it _is _ a bit drastic, but I don't think we can take anymore chances! Sora almost drowned! If Riku keeps up his destructive behavior, Sora will hate coming here, and all chances of an alliance will be ruined... Not to mention, Sora could get seriously injured," Allison replied firmly. "Besides, I think Riku will enjoy it at his uncle's kingdom. Leon will be accompanying him and they'll only be gone during the summers until Riku is sixteen. By then, he should grow out of this... This... Whatever phase he's going through."

"Allison... We can make _other arrangements_, I assure you!" Christopher interjected. "Yes, Riku's behavior was unacceptable, but do you really want to send him _ i away /i _ for it?"

"I don't _want _ to, but I_ need _ to. Ever since the boys' father died, it just..." She trailed off. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I've tried to be both the mother and the father, but it doesn't work, apparently. By sending the boys to their uncle's kingdom, they'll be getting that father figure that they so desperately need, and it will get Sora and Kairi a chance to bond,_ alone_, without Riku constantly bothering them. It's for the best." She paused abruptly.

"It's...for the best..." Allison repeated, her voice dropping an octave, as if trying to convince herself. "The best..."

- - - -

The rest of summer passed uneventfully. Riku was forbidden to go anywhere near Sora after his stunt at the beach. This, however, did not stop him from shooting murderous looks at Sora each time he saw him.

Finally, the day came when Sora and his parents were to leave and return to Hollow Bastion, and Sora couldn't have been more relieved. Not only did he get to go home, but Riku also hadn't bothered to show up and see Sora and his family off, to which Sora was extremely grateful for.

"Goodbye, Kairi," Sora said, hugging the redhead tightly before letting her go and beaming at her, which she returned fully. "I'll see you next summer!" he promised, hugging her one last time.

"Bye, Sora!" she replied brightly. Sora moved onwards to Leon.

"It was nice meeting you, Leon. I'm not sure when I'll see you again, but having you here reminded me of my own older brother... It was nice," Sora mused, offering a hand to Leon, which he accepted. They shook, and Leon patted him on the back.

"Take care, squirt!" Leon said teasingly. Sora scowled at the nickname, but his scowl was quickly replaced with a fond smile as he hugged Leon. Surprised, Leon hugged him back, although somewhat awkwardly, and the two released each other moments later.

Finally, Sora came to Queen Allison. Using his formal manners, he bowed deeply and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much for all your hospitality, Queen Allison. It has been a pleasure," Sora said. Allison smiled back at him sweetly.

"And you as well, young prince! I look forward to seeing you next summer," she said. Sora grinned at her one final time before walking towards the carriage as he waited for his parents to say their goodbyes.

Leaning against the edge of the carriage, Sora let his eyes wander over the castle one last time, when suddenly they connected with a pair of bright green ones. Sora jumped slightly and froze. Staring right back at him was Riku... Only there was no malice or cruelty on his face. He was simply blank.

"Come on, darling!"

Sora jolted out of the moment and came to the realization that his parents were getting into the carriage. Quickly, he shot one last glance towards the window where Riku stood, making eye contact with the silver-haired boy one last time before getting into the carriage.

- - - -

A/N- Well what'd ya think? Worth the wait, or nay? The third chapter will DEFINATELY be out (hopefully) within the next two weeks. If not, then it'll probably be a month. REVIEW. Even if it's one word.


	3. Chapter 3: Many years later

**Title: **Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

**Author: **OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

**Rating: **PG-PG13

**Summary: **As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas

**Pairings: **It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

**A/N- **It certainly does take me a long time to update, doesn't it? Well hopefully this will make up for it- it's twice as long as usual! Don't forget- FEED THE AUTHOR! Review please! Oh, and thank you to my FABULOUS beta, MorningDelerium, without whom, this story would have a ton of errors!

**EIGHT YEARS LATER **

It was going to be an interesting day. The air was palpable with a thick tension, one that had settled over all the inhabitants of Destiny Island. _Something _ was going to happen... Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. Some of the villagers were given the slightest of hints though as a young man on a white horse raced past, going so fast that to the untrained eye, he would have been a mere blur.

As it were, the blur was actually a sixteen-year-old boy with untamable brown hair, and blue eyes that put the clearest of oceans to shame. As he raced on, he dug his heels into the horse's side, urging him to go faster. An uncontainable grin spread across his striking features as the wind whipped through his hair, and the world spun around him so fast that he was sure he would never touch the ground again. He was practically drunk on this feeling, this uninhibited independence in a world that no longer held him captive. One thought motivated him as he galloped towards his destination - _freedom ._

A few minutes later, the boy reluctantly pulled on his reigns to slow his horse down. Instantly, they slowed into a steady walk, and he pulled a bit tighter to make the horse stop walking completely. They had come to a stop on a breathtaking beach. The waves were gently lapping onto the shore, and the high sun beat down upon the crystal water. Smiling, the boy allowed a contented sigh to escape his mouth. In the distance, he heard a pair of hooves galloping towards him, getting closer and closer... A few seconds later, another young man burst out of the shrubbery, sitting on a light brown horse. Catching the gaze of the younger boy, his bright blue eyes narrowed. The brunet merely offered a playful grin to his companion, knowing how much it would annoy the older boy. And indeed it did, because the older boy sighed in irritation.

"Sora," the boy said harshly. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Oh, come on, Cloud!" Sora replied easily. "I was just having a bit of fun!" Cloud huffed and ran a hand through his own tousled blond locks.

"Sora, Mom and Dad made me in charge of you," Cloud said, not bothering to hide the frustration that poured out with his words. "I know this is your first time being without them for the summer, but if you don't want it to be your last, I suggest you start listening to me!" Sora's face fell as he sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I won't do it again," Sora muttered solemnly.

Cloud sighed, and galloped a few more paces forward until he was even with the younger boy. Reaching over, he ruffled Sora's hair playfully, leaving it more mussed than it had been before. Sora immediately swatted Clouds hand away and scowled at him. The elder boy chuckled, knowing Sora hated people messing up his hair, even if it was messy to begin with.

"Come on - the castle's only a little further off. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can have some fun, okay?" Cloud said. Sora smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's go." Sora tapped his horse in the side, and they began walking slowly. Cloud mimicked him, and was soon walking side-by-side with his younger brother.

"Hey, Cloud?" Sora piped up.

"Yes, Sora?" the blond replied, gazing at his brother. Sora glanced at him, before an innocent smirk graced his lips.

"RACE YOU!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically, before galloping away at a fast pace. Cloud quickly followed after, scowling.

"SORA!" he called angrily.

Alas, it was no use, as the brunet either didn't hear him or was purposefully ignoring him. Cloud had a strong suspicion it was the latter.

- - - -

Meanwhile, not far away, a silvery-haired twenty-year-old sat in his room, a book opened comfortably on his lap. A snort managed to escape him as he read it. It was absolutely absurd! Brave knights rushing into rescue the fair damsel in distress, risking life and limb in a battle of strength and courage against the evil dragon holding her captive. Though he might've believed in the nonsense when he was younger, Riku had no time for this type of frivolity anymore. If his existence had taught him anything, it was that life was _not _ a fairytale.

A knock on his door interrupted his musings. "Come in!" Riku called.

No sooner had he said it before a head of long red hair appeared at the doorway. Riku smirked casually.

"Yes, Kairi?"

His younger sister stepped into the room, hands on her hips as she stared her brother down.

"Aren't you forgetting something special about today?" she asked. Riku blinked. As far as he knew, it was just a normal day. Kairi groaned impatiently.

"A certain guest, perhaps?" she prompted. A flash of realization crossed Riku's face instantly and a distasteful grimace appeared after it.

"That's right, your little pipsqueak arrives today! How could I _possibly _ have forgotten?" Riku sighed dramatically, ignoring Kairi, who had adopted an evil glare on her face and was directing it at him

"He's _not_ a pipsqueak, Riku, and you'd better be nice to him this time, or I swear..." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Kairi, don't you think I have better things to do than torture some whiny little sixteen-year-old _brat_?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow as he cut her off. Kairi scowled this time, which was surprising, because normally not that much irritated her. She was always smiling, always sweet, and generally in a good mood. If there was such a thing as a fairytale princess, Kairi came pretty close, in Riku's opinion, though that didn't mean she couldn't be annoying sometimes.

"Sora and his brother are to arrive shortly," Kairi said pointedly. "And Mom wants all of us to be there so we can greet them." She paused. "_That includes you._ Be downstairs in five minutes." She turned and left.

Riku groaned. Since he'd been gone for the past eight summers at his uncle's kingdom, he didn't have to put up with the annoying brunet Sora, who had made his life Hell several summers ago.

Okay, so maybe Riku hadn't given the boy any reason to like him, and maybe Riku had played a few harmless pranks every now and then, but still! The kid had no sense of humor! Riku had just been trying to have some fun, but no. Sora had to tell on him _every single time ._ At least, that's what he assumed, because one way or another, he would wind up grounded. Of course, he was over it now, but that didn't mean he had to like the boy his sister was promised to. In fact, with any luck, he would be able to avoid him for the whole summer! A small smile crept on his face at the thought.

Though he was twenty-years-old, Riku was by no means a mature adult, which annoyed his Mom and older brother to no end. They didn't understand why he didn't want to settle down, get married, and_ grow up_. Of course, Leon wasn't married, but did he get any grief about that? Nope. Just Riku.

Riku sighed lightly and ran a hand through his soft silver hair. Why didn't they understand he wasn't ready for any of that? He just wanted to have fun, enjoy his youth, and live life to the fullest! It wasn't like he was to be king, so why did it matter so much?

Sighing again, Riku began walking downstairs to the front courtyard, where they would greet Sora and his brother. _Might as well get this over wit _ he thought miserably.

- - - -

Sora galloped onward, his grin only widening more as he heard Cloud's protesting shouts to slow down. The beautiful castle that towered in the distance was slowly growing nearer, and Sora urged his horse faster, smiling at the thought of seeing Kairi again. After eight summers together, the pair had become inseparable when they saw each other. Sora's parents were thrilled about this, and his father would occasionally say things like, "Just think how nice it will be when you get married to your best friend! Most people aren't that lucky, Sora."

Of course, the brunet didn't have the heart to tell his father that he only thought of Kairi as a sister. But he was fairly certain Kairi felt the same way.

At least... He hoped she did.

Sora was well aware that it would be only a matter of time before his parents announced the engagement between him and Kairi, forever uniting their two kingdoms. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that... Not that mattered how he felt about anything. All his life, the people around him, but never himself had dictated his decisions. Perhaps, Sora mused, this was why he felt so excited to be spending summer alone, without the burden of his parents. It was like he could finally breathe after being denied air for sixteen years. It was amazing.

Only when the blue-eyed prince realized he'd been riding for a while did he snap out of his trance and found himself galloping past the castle gates. Grinning yet again, Sora slowed his horse down and guided it towards the front of the castle, where a familiar sight met his eyes. Gracefully jumping off his snowy steed, Sora found himself face-to-face with a lovely redhead, who smiled brilliantly at him.

"Hello, _Prince_ Sora," Kairi teased sweetly. Sora smiled back just as playfully and bowed. Then, in mid-bow, he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

Looking up, he burst out in greeting cheerfully. "Hello, Kairi!" He straightened up and pulled her into a much less formal hug. "How are you?"

Kairi opened her mouth, just about ready to answer, when...

"_SORA! _" boomed a voice just behind Sora. The brunet jumped, spun around, and found himself staring directly in the eyes of an angry Cloud. He smiled nervously.

"Hey, Cloud! I'm glad you finally made it..." Sora trailed off as Cloud pierced him with his patented death glare. "Um... I'm sorry?" His brother snorted wryly.

"You'd better be," Cloud said with an edge to his voice. "Because if you ever challenge me to a race, then proceed to cheat, I will kill you, and let me assure you," Cloud's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Mom and Dad would _never _ find the body." Despite his quiet tone, a laugh beside them caught the brothers off-guard. Startled, they both redirected their attention to the figure leaning against the wall.

"A little too dramatic, don't you think?" the figure asked curiously, smirking. Sora tilted his head, trying to place why this figure looked so familiar, when suddenly it hit him.

"Leon!" Sora cried happily, rushing over and pulling the older boy into a tight hug. "How are you?" Leon smiled and ruffled Sora's hair, who scowled in return.

_ Why does everyone always_ do _that? _ Sora thought irritably.

"I'm good. And who, may I ask, is this?" Leon questioned, nodding towards Cloud.

"This is my older brother, Cloud," Sora said proudly. Leon's gaze lingered on the blond. Oblivious, Cloud took in everything around him. He had never been to Destiny Islands before. His parents always asked if he would like to come along, but Cloud always refused, preferring a summer full of extra sword training. He was to be king some day.

Cloud glanced at Leon, and was surprised to a pair of gray eyes still observing him. Leon offered a small smile to the blond.

"Well, Cloud," Leon said briskly. "Would you like a tour of the castle?" Cloud gave him a look of surprise.

"I, uh, sure," Cloud eventually said, sparing a glance at Sora before redirecting his gaze at the tall brunet. The two wandered off together, leaving Sora and Kairi (seemingly) alone. Sora looked around briefly for Queen Allison.

"I'm not sure where my Mom is... All I know is that she planned on being here," Kairi explained. Sora laughed.

"That's okay, I'll always see her late-"

Sora stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the shadow against the walls that looked suspiciously humanlike.

"Huh? What is it?" Kairi asked, but soon followed his gaze and found out what exactly it was Sora was staring at. Looking somewhat surprised momentarily, she quickly regained her composure.

"Sora, I think you'll remember my other brother - Riku?"

- - - -

Sora was... Not what Riku had exactly imagined. When the silver-haired boy first heard he would be Sora's host for the summer, he had instantaneously formed a mental image of what_ he _ thought Sora would look like: a scrawny boy with greasy skin and a high-pitched voice. But what Sora looked like in reality was much, much different.

For one thing, Sora wasn't scrawny. Only a head shorter than Riku, and while he wasn't exactly bulging with muscles, he certainly looked like he could hold his own in a fight. His skin wasn't greasy, but gold bronze, and from what Riku had heard so far, Sora's voice was a warm tenor sound. All in all, Riku was disappointed. Of course, looks weren't everything. Sora was probably the same snotty brat he was back when they were children.

Finally coming back to reality, Riku stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Hello, Sora," Riku greeted evenly. It could be taken in whatever way Sora chose to interpret it, whether that is good or bad. Sora's bright blue eyes seemed to assess him for a few moments, before he nodded slightly toward the older boy, and offered a hesitant smile in his direction. Riku smirked in reply.

_Well _ this_ should be an interesting summer... _ he thought slyly.

- - - -

All Sora could see for a moment, was green. It was like spinning in a circle as fast as you cold before abruptly stopping, and your eyes narrowing in on just one color. In his case, green.

No, wait... Sea green.

The brunet then snapped almost abruptly out of his daze and realized that Riku had just said something and nodded absently. He smiled in the older boy's direction.

"Hello, Riku," he replied, polite and kind as usual. The three stood there like that for a good five minutes, the two boys gazing at each other, as if trying to decipher the others' true intentions.

At last, Kairi cleared her throat uncomfortably and smiled at Sora when he jumped in surprise.

"Sora, shall we go get reacquainted?" she suggested. "It's been almost a year since I've seen you!" Sora chuckled lightly and offered his arm to his friend, seemingly forgetting all about the silver-haired young man in the corner.

"My apologies, my lady!" he said dramatically, winking at the redhead. "So how has your year been?" Riku heard Sora say before the pair wandered off, leaving him amazed at the differences in the boy. Well... Not such a boy anymore, Riku admitted to himself reluctantly before drifting back inside the castle.

- - - -

Sora grinned as Kairi laughed wildly at a story he was telling. This was why he liked her: Kairi wasn't afraid to show her true self. If Sora had to meet one more pompous beauty queen that insisted upon giggling mindlessly at every word that came out of his mouth, he would scream at them to shut up. ... Well, maybe not. His mother would have his head if he screamed anything at anyone, much less "shut up". Sora sighed. Sometimes he wished he could just be free of everything...

"Penny for your thoughts?" an amused voice interrupted his inner ramblings. Sora snapped his head towards Kairi, who was smiling, but he could pinpoint the confusion and worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing," Sora said, shrugging nonchalantly, but Kairi would have none of it.

"Sora, tell me what's wrong right now!" the brash redhead demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Sora smiled wryly at the picture she made. That was another thing that consistently plagued him... Sure he loved Kairi, but it wasn't the passionate, mind-blowing, "can't-stop-thinking-about-her" type of love. The love he felt for her was like... What he felt for Cloud. That left him to assume he loved her like he would a sister... But then, what about real love? Sora felt an empty pang somewhere in his heart, and he sighed again.

"It's just… There's so many things, Kairi," he finally admitted. She nodded, listening intently. "Sometimes, I just wish... That there was something more. I wish I didn't have to deal with all these rules and regulations, I wish I could be free, and I wish I could find lo-" Sora cut off abruptly, staring at the sky, praying for a sign.

"Sora..."

Something in Kairi's voice made Sora look at her, and he was surprised to see pain in her beautiful eyes. "I know you're not in love with me," she said quietly, and Sora immediately realized what Kairi had picked up on. A sharp bolt of regret spread through him, and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"But maybe someday... You could be," she whispered hopefully, grasping his hand in hers. Sora gazed at it, and was bitter when he didn't feel a spark, a sign, anything.

"Yeah... Someday," Sora replied, not believing in his words anymore than she did.

- - - -

It was five days later when Sora found himself wandering the castle's library. Kairi was at her piano lessons, leaving Sora bored and alone. Ever since their chat in the gardens on the first day, their relationship had felt slightly strained and awkward, at least on Sora's part. He wished he could go back pretending that they were just friends. He was so preoccupied that he never realized that someone was coming right at him, equally distracted by the book in his hands. It was because of this that the two figures collided, Sora falling right on top of the unsuspecting victim.

"I am _so _sorry-"

Sora cut off sharply, his eyes locking with a pair of stunning green. "...Riku?"

The silver-haired boy chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Sora?" he replied, deadpan.

"What're you doing here?" Sora blurted out, scrambling to his feet. Riku raised an eyebrow, and Sora realized the stupidity of his question. He grinned apologetically and offered his hand to Riku, who took it and got to his feet.

"I live here, remember?" Riku said. The pair stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Riku broke the silence.

"Um... Well... Got to go," Riku said, waving at the smaller boy.

"Riku, wait!" Sora shouted, and immediately regretted it as Riku turned around to gaze at him curiously. "Umm... Any suggestions on what to read?" he finished lamely. Riku gazed at the book in his hand thoughtfully before throwing it to the smaller boy. Again, he turned around and began to walk out.

"Read it," Riku called over his shoulder. "You'll like it, trust me."

- - - -

To Sora's immense delight, he found that he not only liked the book, but he adored it. The book itself was heavy and protected by a worn, leather mahogany cover, engraved with various fairytale characters on the front. It consisted of endless stores; stories of princes and princesses, dragons and warlocks, and pretty much everything that ought_ to _ be in a book, in Sora's opinion. Maybe he was childish for reading fairytales at such an old age, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He envied all of the heroes and heroines... They always lived happily ever after...

Sora sighed as he continued walking down the corridor, his thoughts drifting back to the story he had read the night before. In it, a young woman fell in love with the stable boy, and somehow she became engaged to the king when he became a pirate... He was slightly fuzzy on the details because of how tired he had been last night. He was surprised he managed to read at all; but he wouldn't let such a good read get away from him. He would have to read it again that night.

Walking towards the dining room, he sat in one of the chairs and politely waited for Kairi. As if reading his thoughts, Queen Allison entered, looking slightly flustered.

"Ah, Sora! Just the person I wanted to see! Kairi is dreadfully sick... A stomach flu, I'm told," she said, biting her lip. "I certainly hope it's not contagious... Are you feeling ill, dear?" Sora shook his head. "Well, good. I certainly don't want you confined to the palace all day just because Kairi's sick..." She bit her lip again. "I would check and see if Leon and Cloud are doing anything, but they left early this morning... I haven't seen those two hardly..." Sora agreed with her silently. He had never seen Cloud open up so much to someone outside of their family. Apparently, it was new for Leon as well, if Kairi was accurate.

A door slamming behind them caused both Sora and Allison to jump in surprise. There in the doorway stood Riku.

"Good morning," Riku mumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily. Sora resisted the urge to snicker. The one thing he had learned about Riku in the past two weeks was that he wasn't a morning person. It normally took him an hour after waking up to speak intelligent sentences. Allison returned to thinking as Riku plopped down next to Sora, and grabbed some toast in front of him. She glanced at her son again, and her face suddenly lit up in a burst of inspiration.

"Riku-darling," she began, smiling wickedly, "you are going to take Sora to the beach today, because Kairi is sick and unable to keep our guest company. Okay?"

Riku just stared vacantly at his mother, mouth slightly ajar, and grunted softly. Apparently, Queen Allison took this as confirmation, because she nodded in approval.

"Excellent. You boys have fun!" And with that, she whirled out of the room, leaving Sora staring at a brain-dead Riku.

- - - -

Sora was ecstatic about going to the beach. Yes, he'd been there before, but it had been at least five years prior since he'd been to the beautiful Destiny Island beaches. However, when Riku and Sora finally arrived at the beach, it was packed with locals, leaving Sora a little disappointed that their day at the beach seemed to be everyone else's as well. Riku noticed Sora's diminished spirits, and searched his brain to come up with an alternate plan.

That was how Sora and Riku ended up paddling a little rowboat for a good half an hour to get to some secret place Riku wanted to show him. After the last "secret place" Riku had shown him, Sora wasn't exactly brimming with excitement to see the whatever the older boy had to show him. His dismal outlook changed when he saw the beautiful island they paddled up to.

"Oh wow..." Sora murmured softly, captivated by it. Riku glanced back at him in amusement, before jumping out of the boat to drag it to the beach. Sora hurriedly jumped out to help. Once the boat was properly docked, the boys fell to the sand, smiling in content at the hot summer rays.

Grinning in satisfaction, Riku turned to smile hesitantly at Sora, and found himself unable to look away. Sora was grinning idiotically towards the sky, chest heaving from the workout, and hair slightly ruffled from the breeze. He looked… so innocent. Riku was still gazing at Sora when the brunet turned his head, and gently poked him. Startled at being caught, he sharply turned his head towards the ocean. He heard a soft chuckle beside him, before something began poking him in the stomach again. Scowling, he turned to the boy beside him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, narrowing his gaze at the brunet, and immediately felt his irritation melt away as he saw that carefree smile directed at him.

"What should we do now?" Sora simply asked in reply, eyes sparkling in delight.

"Umm... I don't know. What do you want to do?" Riku asked, closing his eyes, and lying back in the sand. There was silence for a minute, before he was startled out of his relaxation by a loud noise.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sora yelled enthusiastically. Riku's eyes shot open, and he stared at the other boy with an eyebrow raised. "We'll build a sandcastle!"

"I'm sorry, you're_ how _ old?" Riku asked sarcastically. For a brief moment, Sora's smile fell, and Riku instantly felt regretful. "Okay, okay. A sandcastle it is." Sora's smile returned full force.

"Awesome!" he said, grinning and gathering sand into a giant pile.

- - - -

An hour and a half lately, Riku and Sora had a very large and intricate sandcastle that stood over two feet tall. Finally convinced of its perfection, Sora fell onto the sand smiling contentedly, eyes fluttering closed. Riku smiled wryly at his companion, surprisingly enjoying his company. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that his first impression of this older Sora had been completely off target. Sora was fun and refreshing, and completely different from anyone he had ever met. Following Sora's example, Riku lay down and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while; just soaking in the sun, and enjoying one another's company. The comfortable silence soon faded into easy conversation, consisting of everything from hobbies to what they wanted to do with their lives; which was how Riku found himself spilling out everything he had kept hidden for so long.

"I just feel like there's something more out there, something that I'm missing. My mom's been pressuring me to settle down and get married since I was eighteen, but I don't know... I just don't think I'm ready for that yet. There's so much I want to do. Besides, why do I need to get married anyway?" Riku complained, hardly taking a breath during his rant. Sora merely stared out at the ocean contemplatively.

"Love?" Sora said wistfully. Riku couldn't resist the snort that emerged from his mouth. Sora's head snapped towards him, an offended scowl directed at him.

"Love," Riku echoed. "No offense, Sora, but marriage does not necessarily mean love. I don't even think that real love exists." At Sora's disbelieving stare, Riku found himself continuing. "Think about it. Life isn't a fairytale - there isn't someone for everyone! Otherwise, why are so many couples unhappy?" Riku pointed out. Sora merely lowered his gaze to the tide in front of them.

"I think you're wrong, Riku. Love _does _ exist, but people get so bitter and desperate that they settle, and then they miss out on something amazing. I would give anything to..." Sora sighed, and Riku stared at him curiously. Silence reigned for a minute before Sora spoke again. "All I know is, if you have even the slightest chance to find love, you should take it." Again, there was silence. No words were spoken, because no words were needed.

"Sora, come with me." Riku stood up and began walking. Sora stood up and followed hastily.

"Where are we going?" Sora called after his new friend curiously. Riku smirked and kept walking.

"You'll see," he replied.

They ended up walking from five to ten minutes, mostly in silence, with the exception of Sora's constant questions. Sora wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he got.

Riku had led him to a rickety old bridge that led out to a smaller island, with a single tree in the middle of it. As Sora began to follow Riku across the bridge, he noticed that the tree's body curved, so it was ideal to sit on. Still, he wasn't entirely sure why Riku wanted to show him this. It wasn't like there weren't trees back were they had docked. They were now on the small island, and Riku sat on top of the curved area of the tree. Following his example, Sora sat next to him.

"Um, Riku?"

The silver-haired boy turned, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Why'd you want to show me this? I mean... It's pretty, but..." Sora trailed off at the smirk on Riku's face. Reaching up, he pulled down what looked like a yellow blob. Sora frowned quizzically and looked closer, and saw that it was a yellow, star-shaped fruit.

"Being the idealistic romantic you are, I thought you would appreciate this," Riku said, smiling and tossing him the fruit.

"What's so great about it?" Sora asked. Riku's smile widened.

"This is a paopu fruit. Legend is, if you share it with someone you love, your destinies will be intertwined forever." Riku snickered. "Kinda cheesy if you ask me, but everyone else seems to buy into it." He finished, and watched Sora gaze into the fruit... Longingly?

"Maybe it is cheesy. Still, it's a nice thought," Sora said quietly, tossing the fruit from hand to hand. Standing up, he gently placed the fruit on his now vacant seat and stretched. Riku stood up as well, his gaze never straying from his companion.

"Come on, Sora," he called over his shoulder. "Let's go swimming."

- - - -

It would be hard to explain what happened that day, but it was evident to everyone that there had been a change. Long-gone was the tense atmosphere of a old rivalry. The unlikely bond that had formed between the two boys at the beach turned into a strong friendship, and soon enough they became inseparable from each other. If Riku were bored with nothing to do, Sora would happily invite him along on whatever excursion him and Kairi were going on. If Sora needed someone to talk to, he found himself approaching Riku instead of his beautiful fiancée. The pair was seldom found without the other in their company. Recently, they could often be found behind the castle in the courtyard, constantly engaged in one of their many similar interests: swordplay.

"I'm disappointed in how clumsy of an opponent you are today!" Sora cried gleefully, eyes twinkling in the sun as he lunged forward with his sword, catching Riku off-guard. Blocking the attack, Riku smirked at his opponent.

"Really, Sora, you shouldn't be so cocky," Riku replied mischievously. Dropping to his hands, he thrust all of his weight into his legs and swung them behind Sora, efficiently knocking him over. Hastily, Riku stood up and held his sword to Sora's throat. "It doesn't suit you," he finished victoriously. Sora merely stared up at him innocently, and all too late Riku realized Sora had knocked him over with a well-aimed kick to the back of his knee, resulting in Riku falling down with a startled _oof!_

Bracing himself for the impact with hard ground, he instead collided with something much softer. Riku didn't register what he was lying on top of until he heard a pained moan beneath him.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed loudly. "Are you okay!" Sora mumbled something unintelligible.  
"What?"

"I said, 'I will be if you'd get off me!'!" Sora yelled, rolling his eyes at his friend, before his sparkling blue eyes met Riku's. Not for the first time, Riku found himself captivated in those playful blue eyes, and how beautiful they were. A huff from under him made him realize he was still on top of his friend, and hastily he rolled off.

"Come on, lazy," Riku said, reaching down to pull Sora up. "Let's have another go."

- - - -

"Hurry up, Leon!" Cloud cried as he raced along the shore, horse galloping at full speed. When he finally stopped to wait for his friend, he was surprised to find the brunet only a few feet behind. Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that Leon." The brunet, however, only looked vaguely amused.

"Which part? You, pushing me into the ocean and then racing away, or me catching up with you?" the dripping-wet boy asked stoically, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Cloud smiled nervously.

"Um, both?" the blond replied hesitantly. Leon chuckled at the innocence on Cloud's face. He was just so...

Smiling softly, he turned to face his companion.

"It's so weird that you're leaving tomorrow," Leon mused softly. At this, the blonds smile faded into a sad frown, and the pair remained silent as they stared at the setting sun.

"Yeah..." Cloud mumbled softly.

"Hey, Leon?" he asked suddenly. The brunet looked at Cloud curiously.

"I just want you to know... You're an amazing friend. I don't know what I would've done without you this summer."

Leon smiled gently.

"Same here, Cloud," Leon replied.

_And I can't wait until next time._

- - - - _  
_

Sora stared at his ceiling vacantly, willing sleep to come. He had been lying in bed for at least two hours now, but he wasn't any closer to sleep then he had been when he'd laid down. Groaning lightly, he turned over and punched his pillow irritably. As he buried his head in it miserably, he heard the unmistakable sound of his door creaking open. Soft footsteps made their way to his bed, and then the gentle pressure of someone sitting by his stomach.

"_Sora, _" a low voice whispered. "_Sora, wake up!_" It poked him in the stomach.

"Stop that," Sora said, squirming until he sat up to face the mysterious figure, who jumped once he realized Sora was awake.

"Good morning, star shine!" the intruder said, smirking playfully at his friend.

"Riku, what do you want?" Sora asked wearily. Riku's smirk softened.

"Come with me." Staring at the older boy, Sora apparently came to a decision, because he shoved off his blankets and spread his arms as if to say 'well go on then.' Smiling, Riku grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room and through the castle. Up the staircase, into an abandoned room, out the window...

_**Wait, WHAT! **_

"You must be joking," Sora said flatly, staring blankly at Riku.

"Oh, come on, Sora, there's a ledge right here and railing to hold onto. Just... Trust me, okay?" Riku implored, offering his hand to Sora. Sighing, the brunet slowly took the hand and pulled himself out the window, where he immediately gripped the railing above him until his knuckles were white. Riku chuckled lightly at this, but continued inching along the edge until he reached a small platform. Patiently, he waited for Sora to catch up, before launching himself into the air, and pulling himself up onto the castle roof. Sora watched his acrobatic feats open-mouthed and shook his head wordlessly.

"No _way_, Riku. Forget it. There is NO way I'm going to do that! I'll fall!" Sora cried, panicking.

"All you have to do is jump up and grab my hand. I'll catch you and pull you up; you'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about!" Riku assured the younger boy, who was still shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I just _can't! _" Sora whispered harshly, eyes shut tightly. As Riku stared down, he realized the small brunet was shaking.

"Sora, look at me," Riku ordered, waiting patiently until Sora's beautiful blue eyes focused on him. "I would _never _ let anything happen to you. Do you think I'd ask you to do this is I thought for even one second that you could get hurt?" Sora said nothing, processing Riku's words. And then, all of a sudden, newfound determination shone in his eyes. He crouched and then launched off the platform, eyes shut tight. Riku instantly grabbed the smaller boy's hand and pulled him onto the roof with such force that the two collapsed on top of one another. For a moment, they stayed like this, Sora's chest heaving, and gazed into each other's eyes...

And finally, Sora rolled off.

"Oh _wow. _" Sora whispered in hushed reverence as he stared at the sky filled with endless twinkling stars.

"Yeah, wow..." Riku echoed, his gaze never wavering from the boy beside him.

"It's so beautiful up here..." Sora murmured as he lay down next to Riku. "Thanks, Riku." Sora turned to look at Riku, who was staring right back at him.

"You're welcome," the older boy replied softly.

Then...

"I have something for you." Sora's eyes lit up immediately.

"What is it!" he asked eagerly. Riku chuckled and dug inside his pocket, pulling out a thick chain with a charm that resembled a key dangling off it. Sitting up, he motioned Sora to turn around, and he fastened the necklace around the younger boy's neck.

"It's a necklace I got from the castle's royal advisor and sorcerer, Mickey. It's enchanted. If you're wearing this, it'll warn you when danger's near," Riku explained, smiling lightly at his friend's look of childish delight. "Supposedly, it has other powers as well… but Mickey didn't tell me what they are."

"Riku..." Sora said hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to give this to me? It seems pretty valuable."

"Who else would I give it to?" Riku shot back. "Besides, I have a matching one." He pointed to neck, where a similar necklace dangled, only instead of a key, it was a heart that was woven in an intricate design. A little girly, maybe, but he liked it. "Our necklaces will also allow us to feel when the other's in trouble, and lead us to each other." At Sora's amazed look, Riku continued, "I meant it when I said I would never let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it," he finished quietly.

Sora looked speechless, searching for something to do or say that would convey how he felt. Leaning forward, Sora pulled Riku into a tight embrace, unable to express his thoughts in just mere words. Riku sighed, reveling in the embrace, not really knowing why, but not caring at the moment.

A few seconds later, Sora released him, something glowing in his eyes that was quite unlike anything Riku had ever seen... Clearing his throat, he laid down again, and Sora soon followed his example.

They sat in silence, content just to be in the other's company. Above them, a meteor shower had begun, showering the castle in the light of a thousand shooting stars.

"Make a wish," Sora murmured distantly. Shooting a glance to the boy next to him, Riku had a small notion as to what he would wish for if he believed in such things.

"Silly Sora," Riku smiled faintly. "Wishes don't come true." The brunet looked somewhat offended at this, but didn't comment. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back at Riku and smiled.

"Well, I made a wish," Sora said, smiling almost... Sadly?

"What'd you wish for?" Riku asked, eyes raised in curiosity. Sora remained silent for a moment.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" Sora warned, staring at Riku solemnly. Riku felt suddenly very unnerved.

"I won't," he promised. Sora sighed lightly, and turned to stare at the stars again.

"I wished for love. Real love," Sora said quietly. "I'm engaged to Kairi, but all I feel towards her is a very strong brotherly love, and I thought she felt the same way towards me. It would just make things so much easier if I loved her. Real, heart stopping love. It's just... Not fair. I've never gotten a chance to find that kind of love. I don't want to miss out on something like that!" Sora finished passionately.

"Riku... You don't see it, but you're so lucky. You may not be interested in love right now, but someday you'll find someone who you won't want to live without ever again. I'll never have that opportunity." Riku felt his throat clog up as he listened to the younger boy's words and he suddenly desperately hoped that wishes did come true, if just for Sora's sake.

"Oh Sora..." Riku said softly, and he reached out and grabbed Sora's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. They lay like that for two or three hours, hand-in-hand, silent.

It was Riku who finally broke the spell.

"We should probably get back inside now. You need your sleep..." Riku's words died on his lips as he turned to face Sora. The moonlight glinted of the small boy, giving him an ethereal appearance. Sora didn't seem to notice the way Riku was staring at him, because he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

- - - -

All too soon they arrived at Sora's door. Riku had insisted on walking Sora all the way to his room, even though it was on the opposite side of the castle from his own.

"Well... Goodnight, Riku," Sora said, waving, and turned to go back into his room.

"Sora, wait!" Riku blurted out. Sora turned to stare at him curiously. "I just wanted to say that... I... I don't think you're silly for wishing on a star anymore." Sora merely smiled.

"Goodnight, Riku," Sora repeated, walking inside.

"Oh, and Riku? Thanks." He said, smiling as he slowly closed the door.

- - - -

The next day, Sora found himself surprisingly sad to be leaving Destiny Islands, and anxious for the year to pass in a hurry so he could come back as soon as possible. Everyone was outside, hugging and saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Queen Allison," Sora said smiling, bowing to the lovely queen.

"A pleasure as always, Sora," she said, smiling back. Sora walked to Leon, who was talking to Cloud softly.

"Goodbye, Leon!" he said, smiling at the pair Leon and Cloud made.

"Bye, squirt," Leon winked, and Sora laughed lightly, walking a few steps farther, and soon came face-to-face with Riku.

"Bye, Riku," Sora said, as he pulled Riku into a fierce hug. "I'll see you next year?" Riku grinned.

"You bet, kid. ...By the way, you left this in the library," Riku added, pulling out a large, leather-bound book..._ The fairytale book! _

"But- it's-"

"Keep it," Riku smiled softly, and pulled Sora in for one more hug. "Bye, Sora."

"Bye," Sora replied softly.

Finally, it was Kairi's turn. Kairi immediately hugged him tightly, burying her head in his neck.

"I'll miss you, Sora," she whispered softly. Pulling away, she studied him for a few moments, before a smile blossomed on her face. "Just think... Someday soon, we won't have to say goodbye anymore." Sora felt numb at this thought, but smiled back at Kairi nonetheless.

Then, before he could react in any way, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips sweetly. Staring at her in shock, he pulled away slowly. She smiled mischievously. "I'll probably get in trouble for that, but I don't care. Goodbye, Sora."

"Bye," he said softly, still in a daze. His first kiss... And he felt nothing.

Turning around sharply, he walked over to and jumped up on his horse, and waited for Cloud, who was hugging Leon and saying farewells. His gaze drifted past them and landed on Riku, who was staring back with something un-definable on his face. But before Sora had time to dwell on it, Cloud had jumped on his own steed.

"Let's go home, Sora!" the blond said, smiling kindly, causing Sora to break his and Riku's gaze, as he galloped off, Cloud following closely behind him.

- - - -

A/N- Well. Review. Expect an update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Shall we dance?

**Title: **Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

**Author: **OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

Rating: PG-PG13 

**Summary: **As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas

**Pairings: **It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

**A/N- **I am SO sorry you guys! I had this finished about a month ago, but then my beta resigned and I've been waiting for my new beta to send it back to me. It's been a week or two, so I'm just gonna go ahead and post it! Please forgive any errors- this is UNBETAD! If I have and offers for someone willing to Beta this story from now on (who can edit future chapters and send them back within three days) please comment and let me know. Anyway… Hope you enjoy this chapter. :-D

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Two years later-**

"_Sora…" A soft voice whispered in his ear, causing Sora to shift and pout at the figure next to him._

"_What do you want Riku?" Sora said playfully towards his friend. Riku only smiled softly, and reached out a lengthy arm to tenderly brush a piece of hair away from Sora's bright blue eyes. Sora blinked in confusion. _

"_Silly Sora." Riku murmured… longingly? Sora felt something flutter in his stomach, and it wasn't all that unpleasant. "Sora…" Riku whispered again._

"_Sora…"_

"SORA! WAKE UP!" A voice screamed in his ear. Yelping, Sora leapt out of bed, and blinked sleepily up at his older brother, who gazed at him with unabashed amusement.

"Well it's about time." Cloud said, huffing lightly. "I just thought I'd wake you up and let you know…" Cloud paused. "We're here." Sora's eyes widened dramatically, and he jumped up and ran out on deck. Sure enough, they were docked at Destiny Islands, his home away from home. A wide grin formed on his face, and he let out a whoop of joy. He rushed back into his room and began dressing hurriedly. Cloud just stared at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hurry up Cloud! The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be at the castle!" _And the sooner I'll get to see Riku…_The thought came unbidden, and Sora froze in surprise at it. Shrugging, he chalked it up to missing his best friend. Cloud rolled his eyes playfully at his brother, before walking to his room to gather his remaining luggage that the servants hadn't already attended to, leaving Sora frantically throwing his clothes into his luggage bag.

It had been two years since Sora had seen the beautiful island and he was almost homesick after spending a summer away from the Destiny Islands castle. The previous summer, his family had decided last minute to go on a tour of the entire planet Hollow Bastion and all of its allies, so that Cloud could see the land he would someday rule. Because of this, no one was available to bring Sora to Destiny Islands and stay with him for the summer. Sora didn't understand why he couldn't just go alone, but when he had mentioned that to his mother, she had proceeded to lecture him for the next thirty minutes at how inappropriate it that would be for him to arrive without a chaperone.

For a while, Sora was incredibly upset. He had been so excited to see Riku and Kairi again, and now he had to wait a whole _year_ to see them again. It wasn't fair! Of course, being the good-natured person Sora was, he got over the anger in less then a week, and ended up enjoying his summer, even if he did miss his friends.

But now, he was back!

"Sora, I don't think glaring at the horse will make her go any faster." Cloud teased his brother, eyes twinkling. Sora scowled in reply.

"Well I wouldn't have to glare if we could just gallop like I wanted." Sora grumbled in return. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Sora, we've been riding for at least an hour and a half. If we didn't give them a chance to rest they'd die from exhaustion, then we'd have to _walk_ to the palace, which would take four times as long. Besides, you should be thankful Mom and Dad let us ride to the castle instead of touring the city with them. Then we wouldn't be there until late tonight. Stop complaining so much. We'll get there soon." Cloud chided the smaller brunet patiently. Said brunet proceeded to start muttering under his breath, and although Cloud had no idea what he was saying, he was pretty sure they weren't praises of how wise he was. It was at this point when Cloud started to ignore Sora.

Instead, his mind wondered to a certain gray-eyed brunet who always seemed so serious, yet… had a hidden charm about him. Cloud felt a jolt of nervousness run through him at the thought of his friend, and a smile curled on his lips at the fact that very shortly he'd see him.

'_I wonder if Leon's changed at all…'_

_ - - - - -_

Sora gripped the reigns tightly, his knuckles turning white. There, just in front of them, was Destiny Islands Castle. They had been riding for at least three hours now, and Sora's patience was wearing thin. However, it seemed that the closer they got to the castle, the more upset his stomach became. He wasn't sure what was making him so nervous, but it wouldn't stop him from getting to that castle as fast as he could.

The next few minutes were exceedingly blurry to Sora, and the next thing he knew he was galloping up to the Castle's front entrance. Leaping off his horse, he glanced at the familiar scenery around him, and couldn't stop the blossoming smile on his face. It was different from every other time he had come, for not one member of the Royal family stood outside prepared to welcome them. Sora couldn't help but sigh dejectedly.

"Hey." A deep voice behind him said warmly. Heart thudding in his chest, he whirled around and came face to face with… Leon.

"Oh… Hey Leon." Sora greeted, unable to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice. Leon apparently noticed, because he raised an eyebrow at Sora and smirked.

"Not who you were expecting?" Leon asked wryly, and Sora had the decency to blush. "Sorry the rest the family isn't here to greet you; we thought you were going to arrive tomorrow!"

"Our boat made good time and got here a day early." Another voice joined in, jumping off his horse gracefully, before coming face to face with Leon. "Hey Leon." Cloud said softly, his gaze locking with Leon's.

"Hey Cloud." Leon replied, his smirk softening into a rare fond smile. They stood frozen like that for a minute, just studying each other in the afternoon sun. The trance was only broken by someone clearing their throat.

"Sora, if you want to head inside, I'm sure you'll find Kairi or Riku somewhere in there." Leon said, eyes never wavering from his blond companion. Sora didn't seem to care too much, because his eyes brightened, and he walked into the castle, leaving Cloud and Leon alone.

_ - - - - -_

Inside the castle, breathed deeply, closing his eyes in contentment to be back at his summer home. It was so surreal being back. Eventually, he began to wander the hallways, hoping to see a head of silver hair, or a pair of aqua green eyes. After wondering for a good ten minutes, Sora decided to give up and head back to the foyer. It was when he passed the library for a second time that a familiar voice called out.

"Sora?" A surprised voice said from behind him. Sora turned and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight in front of him. Riku. A wide grin graced his lips, and he launched himself at his friend, tackling him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Riku!" Sora cried happily. A chuckle came from under him.

"Hey Sora." Riku replied in amusement. "I'm glad you're here, but will you please get off me now?"

_ - - - - -_

It had started off as a fairly normal day for Riku. He woke up, ate breakfast, and headed to the library to relax with a good read, but found he was much to distracted to focus on a book. Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunet that would arrive the next day. After an hour of two of attempting to read, (all the while thinking of the blue-eyed boy named Sora) he finally gave up, and with a huff of annoyance, strode out of the library… only to find said blue-eyed boy walking past the library doors.

"Sora?" Riku asked in a daze, staring after the smaller boy. At the sound of his name, said boy turned around and smiled brilliantly. Riku felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart thump painfully in his chest. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground… _under_ Sora. Momentarily startled, Riku gazed into the beautiful blue eyes above him.

"Riku!" Sora cried, grinning at him wildly. Riku was unable to supress the chuckle that followed.

"Hey Sora." He said grinning back at the small boy. "I'm glad you're here, but will you please get off me now?" Riku asked, smile fading, as he gazed at the boy on top of him… well, not such a boy anymore. Sora smiled apologetically, before swiftly jumping off and reaching down to pull Riku back to his feet.

He had changed in the two years Riku hadn't seen him. He was only inches shorter then Riku now, and he seemed… more confident. More self-assured. His eyes seemed even bluer then the last time Riku had looked in them, and his skin was glowing from the perfect tan it held. He was just so…

Riku paused in thought as Sora hugged him fiercely again.

_Beautiful._

Sora pulled away and opened his mouth to talk to his best friend, but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"SORA!" Kairi ran up and pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't know you were coming today! Just look at you! You've grown so much." Kairi pulled away and gazed at him intently, her eyes brimming with adoration. Gently, she reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, then tenderly trailing a finger down his face. Riku felt something in his chest clench tightly at the act of affection, but brushed it off before he could examine those feelings to closely. Coughing lightly, he drew the couple's attention to him.

"I'll just… leave you two to get reacquainted. I'll talk to you later Sora." Riku offered the pair in what he hoped was a casual tone. As the silver-haired twenty-year-old walked away, he missed the intense cerulean gaze following him.

_ - - - - -_

Riku sighed as the light breeze hit his face. He had come up to his secret place on the roof to think, and so far it hadn't gotten him anywhere. He had been so excited for Sora to stay for the summer again, so excited to see his best friend again. But it was never that simple, was it? The fact was Sora didn't come to see _him_. He came to see his fiancée, and Riku's sister Kairi. All the same, he had expected Sora to spend some time with him! Ever since Sora had arrived that morning, he hadn't spent a moment out of Kairi's company. It kind of stung. It was almost like… jealousy? That wasn't it, was it? Why on earth would he be jealous? A soft shuffling broke Riku's train of thoughts, and caused him to jump in surprise as a head full of spiky brown hair ascended the roof.

"Hey." Sora said, a small smile lighting his face. "I was hoping I'd find you up here." Walking over to where Riku laid, Sora laid right beside him, close enough that Riku could feel his body heat. Riku sucked in his breath at the thought.

"Why were you looking for me? You should probably be sleeping. You have a big day with Kairi tomorrow." Riku replied neutrally. Sora sat up sharply, and Riku could feel the eighteen-year-olds blue eyes trained on him, filled with hurt.

"Oh… I just thought…" Sora trailed off, biting his lip. "I just didn't get to spend any time with my best friend today, even though I wanted to… I just… I missed you Riku." Sora's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I'll leave you alone now." Riku's heart tightened in his chest, and as Sora stood up to leave, Riku reached up and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Don't leave." Riku asked calmly. "I'm sorry Sora, that was uncalled for. I know you have to spend time with Kairi over me, but I-" a long pause. "I missed you too." Riku finished. Sora smiled lightly, and reclaimed his spot next to Riku.

"I suppose I'll forgive you this time." Sora teased, gently poking Riku in the side. "Just don't do it again." Riku smiled faintly, content to stare at the stars silently with his best friend, wishing it would never end.

_ - - - - -_

"So Sora, what do you want to do today?" Kairi asked, smiling warmly at the brunette in front of her. Then, on impulse, the redhead reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, gently squeezing it. Sora's eyes widened, and felt a blush spread across his cheeks; but it wasn't because of the girl next to him. Rather, it was the intense gaze that the boy across the table was giving him. Sora cleared his throat.

"Um, well, maybe we could go swimming?" Sora suggested hesitantly. When Kairi nodded enthusiastically, Sora continued. "Riku, would you like to come?" Out of the corner of his eye, Sora watched Kairi's smile fade for a split second, before returning full force.

"Yeah Riku." Kairi echoed lacking the enthusiasm that Sora's voice had had. "Would you like to come?" Riku smiled at the pair, and opened his mouth to reply-

"Nonsense. You'll have no time to swim today, what with the ball tonight!" Queen Allison exclaimed, smiling slyly. Kairi perked up immediately.

"A ball?" Kairi asked interestedly.

"Yes!" Queen Allison's face seemed to glow. "Just for you two!" She gestured happily to Sora and Kairi. Sora stared at her in confusion.

"For… us? Why would you do that?" Sora asked, eyebrows furrowed. An uncomfortable feeling began gnawing at his gut.

"Well Sora, you're coming of age in just a few short weeks, yes?" Allison stated. Sora nodded mutely. "Once you've turned eighteen, you and Kairi will be able to marry! After all these years…" She trailed off, her eyes twinkling as if in a distant memory. "At the ball, we are to announce the official engagement between Prince Sora of Hollow Bastion, and Princess Kairi of Destiny Islands!"

Even though he had known it was a matter of time until this happened, Sora felt his world drop out from under him.

_ - - - - -_

Cloud panted heavily, and narrowly dodged out of the way as Leon swung his sword down swiftly. The blond leapt to his feet swiftly, eyes never leaving his rival. Thrusting his sword, Cloud smirked at the deafening clanging that their swords made together. Leon knocked his sword out of the way, and moved to point his sword at his opponent's throat. Cloud was ready for this though, and dropped into a crouching position. From there, he kicked Leon's feet out from under him, leaving Leon free falling to the ground. Then, with deadly precision, Cloud pointed his sword at Leon's throat, barely an inch away.

"I yield." Leon said, a rare smile tugging at his lips. Cloud smiled faintly in return, and reached down to pull his friend up. Both breathing heavily, they took a seat side by side on a hay bale near by.

"Are you ready for the ball tonight?" Leon asked the blond curiously. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the brunet.

"What's to be ready for? They're not announcing my engagement." Cloud said, shrugging lightly.

"Do you think they're ready for this?" Leon asked distantly. Cloud sighed.

"I… I don't know. They're so young… it doesn't seem fair that out of all of us, they're expected to marry first. Neither of them are ruling, why do they have to wed so quickly?" Cloud ranted unhappily, gaze studying the ground intently.

"I suppose the alliance is the biggest reason." Leon offered quietly. Cloud's head snapped up.

"It's not fair they have to do this! Sora doesn't deserve…" Cloud trailed off, shaking his head. "I can tell he doesn't love her… and I don't want that for him. I know how much he wants to fall in love, but with this, he'll never have the chance. I know Sora. He'd rather sacrifice his happiness if it means making someone else happy. He's my baby brother… All I want is for him to be happy." Cloud closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder… why Kairi was promised to Sora. Why not me? I wish it were me being forced to marry… I have no real expectations to find love, so I'd lose nothing… but Sora…" Leon gazed fiercely at the blond beside him.

"I'm glad it wasn't you promised to her." Leon said quietly, gray eyes intense with emotion. Cloud looked at the brunet and smiled lightly.

"Come on. Let's fight again."

_ - - - - -_

Sora swallowed as he observed his reflection in one of the hallways many mirrors. Sora wore a sapphire blue crushed velvet tunic, a gold belt, black pants under it, and a small crown atop his head. He was amazed to find that he actually looked… attractive. The color of the tunic had been specially designed to match the exact color of his eyes, making them seem bluer then they already were.

"You look amazing Sora." A quiet voice commented from his right. Sora smiled, and turned to face the person who had spoken.

"Thank you Kairi. You look…really beautiful." Sora said truthfully. Kairi's red hair had been pulled back into an exquisite bun, with red tendrils hanging down, and a tiara delicately atop of her head. She wore a beautiful green dress, made with some type of silky material that flowed to the ground and pooled around her feet.

"Thanks." Kairi murmured, blushing. Her eyes lifted to his crown. "Sora, your crown's a little lopsided… may I?" Kairi asked shyly. Sora glanced into the mirror and frowned. His crown wasn't crooked…

"Uh, alright." Sora agreed. Better safe than sorry. With a few steps, Kairi was directly in front of Sora. Gently she reached up and "fixed" his crown. Then, her eyes connecting with Sora's, gently trailed her hands through his hair and leaned close to him. Sora froze as her lips descended onto his. Only pure instinct forced him to wrap his hands around her waist, and hesitantly return the kiss.

"If you two would stop making out, they're ready for our entrances." A sharp voice stated, causing Sora and Kairi to jump apart in surprise. Sora shot a look of thanks to his rescuer, and was shocked to find Riku staring back at him coolly.

"Riku-" Sora said with wide eyes. "It's not-"

"They're waiting for us." Riku interrupted harshly, before turning around and stalking away. A nauseous feeling swept through Sora's stomach.

_ - - - - -_

The ball had been in full swing for almost two hours now, and everyone was having the time of their lives, except for one.

'_Well maybe two._' Sora thought miserably, as he caught another glimpse of Riku scowling in the shadows as he twirled Kairi about the dance floor. Ever since Riku had caught Kairi and Sora kissing, Sora had felt like he had been tossed into the ocean with a lead weight chained to his foot. In other words, not good. He couldn't stop staring at Riku, and wishing he could go talk to him. He looked so… handsome. Sora's eyes widened at the thought.

'_Where did that come from?_' Sora pondered inquisitively. He shot another glance over to the silver-haired man, and was surprised to find a pair of aqua green eyes starring at him intensely. Blushing, Sora ducked his head down. When he looked back up, Riku was still staring at him. Their eyes locked, and though he blushed, Sora did not look away. '_I need to explain_!' Sora thought wildly, even though he really had nothing to explain. Kairi was his fiancée; he was allowed to kiss her, was he not? But… he hadn't wanted to. Kairi had kissed _him._

"Kairi, I'll be right back." Sora murmured distractedly, as he determinedly began to walk over to Riku. And of course, it was that moment when his parents and Queen Allison stopped the orchestra, and began to speak. Luck, it seemed, was not on Sora's side tonight.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Queen Allison announced. "May I have your attention please!" Immediately, a hush fell over the crowd, and Sora was forced to turn around and listen.

"Thank you so much for being here tonight. It is with great pleasure that I announce he royal engagement of Prince Sora, and Princess Kairi!" Thunderous applause filled the ballroom, and Sora was horrified as everyone turned to him grinning. Kairi had made her way back to his arm, and was currently resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Sora somehow managed to shift to gaze back at Riku. The rest of what Allison said seemed to blur in his head as he gazed at Riku and the tortured expression his face held.

_ - - - - -_

Cloud watched the dance floor interestedly, occasionally sipping on the punch in his hand. This had been what he had been doing all evening, despite the number of maidens that had approached him, and subtly hinted that they would be honored to be Cloud's partner. Uninterested, Cloud had turned them all down.

"Having fun?" A low voice asked from behind him.

"I guess." Cloud shrugged. "How about you?"

"It's alright… it's be better if I had a dance partner." Leon said casually. Cloud shot him a sharp look.

"I'm certain there's at least one girl in here who will dance with you Leon." Cloud said, slightly annoyed. Leon chuckled.

"Ah yes, but none catch my attention, save for one." Leon retorted mischievously. Cloud opened his mouth to reply when he felt a hand grab his arm, and proceed to drag him onto the balcony.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Cloud asked pointedly. Leon smirked softly.

"Why Cloud," Leon replied softly, placing Clouds hands on his shoulders, then dropping his own to Clouds waist. "I'm dancing."

_ - - - - -_

The ball had finally ended. Sora couldn't deny that he was glad. Normally balls were fun, but this one had been… horrible. He had spent the whole time thinking of Riku. Even as he held Kairi in his arms as they slow danced, Sora couldn't help but wonder how Riku would feel in his arms instead. He was so distracted that he had stepped on Kairi's feet at least five times, spilled punch twice, and tripped three times. When everyone had finally left, Sora walked Kairi back to her room, ignored her subtle attempt to kiss him, and immediately headed for the secret place. Sora was relieved to find Riku up there, gazing at the stars, but was startled when his heart skipped a beat at Riku still in his formal outfit. It was almost identical to Sora's, with the exception that his tunic was forest green. Sora's breath caught in his throat as Riku's eyes met his own.

"Hey." Sora managed to squeak.

Riku's gaze shifted to Sora, and an empty pang resounded in his chest.

"What do you want Sora?" Riku asked coldly. He couldn't decide if he was pleased or disgusted with himself as Sora's eyes flashed painfully.

"I came to talk to you." Sora said quietly, gazing imploringly at Riku. Riku inhaled sharply. This would be harder then he thought it would be…

"I don't want to talk to you Sora. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Okay? I'm sick of talking." Riku growled cruelly. With each word he said, Riku could feel his heart breaking.

'_You have to do this. For your sake and his.'_ Riku reminded himself mentally. '_It's for the best…'_

Knowing that didn't stop Riku from feeling like someone had just stabbed a knife through his heart as he watched Sora's eyes well up with tears.

"Riku… I don't understand… I thought we were best friends?" Sora's voice faltered, and Riku closed his own eyes tightly, praying he wouldn't cry as well.

"Why would I want to be best friends with you Sora?" Riku forced himself to spat out. Sora sobbed before whirling around and getting off the roof as quickly as he could. Finally, Riku allowed the hot tears that had been building behind his eyes slip down his cheeks silently.

He couldn't have Sora, no matter how much he wanted him. Better to distance himself now then get hurt later. But oh… that had been the most painful thing he'd ever have to do. _It wasn't fair!_ Riku let out a weak sob of his own, and unable to deny himself, screamed angrily into the night.

'_I want you so much Sora…' _He thought miserably.

_ - - - - -_

"So… this is goodbye I guess." Cloud said hesitantly to the brunet surveying him.

"Yeah…" The brunet frowned, before pulling Cloud into a fierce hug. "I'll… miss you." He whispered into Cloud's shoulder. The blond smiled, and pulled away.

"I'll miss you too." Cloud whispered.

"You'll be careful, right?" Leon inquired seriously. "Are you sure you don't want me to escort you and Sora?" Cloud laughed.

"I'm certain we'll be fine. My parents wouldn't have left early if they hadn't thought so." Cloud reminded the brunet. Leon frowned.

"I know… I just… have a bad feeling is all." Leon admitted, flushing lightly. Cloud smiled fondly.

"We'll be fine." Cloud reassured him, gently grabbing and squeezing Leon's hand.

_ - - - - -_

Sora wondered the castle halls. He was supposed to be leaving in five minutes. He had already said his good-byes to Kairi, and now there was only one person left to say goodbye to. Yes, he'd be back in a month or two to prepare for the wedding, but he needed to say goodbye all the same. This next goodbye was going to hurt.

Finally, Sora stopped in front of a door, and knocked uncertainly.

"What?" A sharp voice demanded from the inside. Sora cleared his voice.

"Hey Riku… it's me… I just… I wanted to say good-bye." Sora called through the door, heart aching. Silence reigned from the other side. "I know you don't want to speak to me… I don't know why, but… for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Silence on both sides. Then… "I'll miss you." Sora whispered through the door, before quickly walking off. He never heard Riku's reply, which had been equally quiet, and barely hearable through the door.

"I love you _so _much…" The voice whispered longingly.

_ - - - - -_

Sora and Cloud trotted along slowly, both sad, but for different reasons. They stopped when they saw a dark figure walk into the middle of the road.

"Hello?" Cloud called to the man. "You're blocking the path- would you please move for just a moment sir?" The man chuckled. He was wearing a long black coat, with a hood, and several silver chains dangling from it.

"Why Prince Cloud- so _pleased_ to see you again!" The man snarled hatefully. "And you as well Prince Sora!" Cloud looked alarmed. Glancing at Sora, he moved so he was in between the man and his brother.

"Sir, I'll ask you one more time. Move. Now." Cloud ordered firmly. The man only laughed.

"You think you can order _me_ about!" The man screamed, and suddenly a loud piercing screech filled the air.

_ - - - - -_

Riku was laying in his bed when he felt a stab of pain strike his body.

"Ah!" He gasped, body rigid. The pain stopped almost instantaneously, but in its place, Riku's necklace that connected to Sora's began to glow. Something was wrong… Sora was in trouble! Riku leapt out of bed and ran down through the castle as fast as he could. Quickly enough he made it to the stable, where his brother was grooming one of the horses.

"Leon!" Riku gasped. "Sora and Cloud are in danger- we have to help them!" Leon's eyes widened, and jumped on a horse quickly. Riku followed suit, and began to gallop as fast as he could, following the trail that Sora and Cloud had taken only ten minutes ago.

_ - - - - -_

They were halfway to their destination when Riku's necklace went cold against his chest, and the light it had been emitting died.

"NO!" Riku cried, and galloped faster. A few minutes later they found what they were looking for. Two horses lay dead on the side of the road. But where were Sora and Cloud?

"SORA! CLOUD!" Riku shrieked into the trees.

"CLOUD!" Leon yelled in a panic. "Riku! Over here! I've found Cloud!" Riku ran over, still not seeing any sign of Sora. Leon held Cloud in his arms, panic written clearly on his face. "He's hurt." Leon croaked. Riku glanced down, and sure enough, Cloud had a deep wound right below his heart.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered. The blond opened his eyes slowly.

"Sora…" The blond whimpered. Riku's head jerked up.

"Cloud, where is Sora?" Riku asked the barely conscious blond. Clouds beautiful blue eyes turned to Riku, but they seemed… duller… as if he were… Riku swallowed hard, and prayed that was not the case.

"Ansem has…" Cloud winced in pain. "Kidnapped him." Cloud reached out and dropped something slightly heavy into Riku's hand. It was Sora's necklace… "He- he's a shapeshifter… we didn't think he…" Cloud cut off, silent sobs wracking his body.

"It's okay Cloud… it's okay… you'll be okay." Leon whispered desperately, his voice cracking. Cloud shifted in Leon's arms so he was gazing up directly into the eyes of the brunet.

"I should have told you Leon…" Cloud whispered, shivering violently. Leaning forward, the blond pressed a chaste, sweet kiss against the brunet's lips. Leon gazed at the blond, tears rolling rapidly down his face.

"I love you Leon…" Cloud whispered, clutching Leon's shirt in one hand.

"I love you too Cloud." Leon choked out. Cloud offered one last faint smile, before his eyes closed, and he stopped breathing. "Cloud?" Leon said shakily. "Cloud! CLOUD!" A violent scream.

Leon sobbed as he held his Cloud in his arms, refusing to let go. Tears ran down Riku's face as he shook in terror. Terror for what had happened to Cloud; terror for what might happen to Sora….

"Sora…" Riku whispered, shuddering. "Oh Sora… I…" Riku paused to look at the necklace in his hand. With renewed vigor, Riku's grasp tightened around the necklace. "I'm going to find you Sora." Riku vowed. "And when I do… I promise I'll tell you this time."


	5. Chapter 5: The Swan Prince

Title: Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

Author: OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

Rating: PG-PG13

Summary: As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas, Some Leon/Cloud.

Pairings: It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas and Leon/Cloud along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

A/N- Sorry this took me so long- I've been SO busy. This chapter's a very emotional one, so it was kinda hard to write! I apologize if anyone's out of character. I was really sad I had to kill Cloud, and sadly, Cloud won't be coming back to life in this fic (but that doesn't mean he won't be coming back… ;-) ). However, I'm starting another fic soon, and Cloud/Leon will be the main pairing, with S/R and A/R as side dishes. HUZZAH! It's gonna be AWESOME! For now, enjoy this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ansem glared coldly at the small lump in front of him, which was currently trembling violently. Every now and then, a desperate sob would escape from the lump's mouth.

"Do shut up." He ordered lazily, glaring distastefully at the boy before him. It figured Alexander's son would be just as weak as his father…

"Cloud…" The boy whimpered, tears falling faster and faster.

"Now Sora…" Ansem said patronizingly, raising one thin eyebrow. "let's not live in the past! You need to be more concerned about _you_ right now rather then your dead brother." Sora raised his head slowly, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"You…" Sora croaked. "You KILLED him!" With a burst of strength, Sora pushed himself off of the cold ground, and launched himself at Ansem. Ansem stared unimpressed, before flicking his wrist elegantly, causing Sora to fly backward, his weakened body hitting the ground with a solid "thump". Sora moaned in pain, the tears falling harder.

"Do that again, and I swear you'll regret it. Now, are you ready to listen to my proposition?" Ansem asked coolly. Sora raised his tearstained face to Ansems.

"Pro-proposition?" He asked shakily, wrapping his arms around himself tightly.

"Yes. I have a favor to ask of you. If you choose to do it, you'll return to your castle safe and sound! If you choose not to however…" Ansem smirked. "Then you'll be staying here for a _very_ long time."

"Anything. I'll do _anything_. Just let me go home." Sora whimpered, shivering in the cold night air.

"Marry me."

"Wh…WHAT?" Sora shouted hoarsely.

Ansem narrowed his eyes on the teen. "You heard me. You're 18 now Sora. You're legal to marry whomever you wish! You're next in line for the throne now young Prince, now that Cloud has been disposed of." Sora let out a muffled sob at this statement. "Your choice is this: Marry me, and rule your family's Kingdom by my side, or stay here for all eternity." He finished coldly. "Choose what you will; you have plenty of time. But keep in mind, even if you don't marry me, I will have your family's kingdom. If that means killing the rest of your family…" Ansem shrugged carelessly. "So what do you think young Prince?"

Sora had stopped crying. He just sat there, staring at Ansem, anger growing brighter in his eyes every passing moment. "Ansem…" He hissed. "I'd die before I'd marry you."

Ansem stared coldly at him. "You may want to watch your tongue Prince." He said with deadly glint in his eye. "We wouldn't want you to end up like your brother, would we?" With that, Ansem spun on his heel, and began walking through the shrubbery to the dark foreboding castle that stood in the background. Sora watched him go, eyes cold despite his very noticeable trembling. It was then that Sora saw the outline of someone in front of the dark forest that he hadn't noticed before. It was… a boy. He seemed to be around Sora's age, if not a little older. His red spiky hair glinted in the moonlight, and Sora whimpered when he realized that a pair of cold green eyes stayed fixed on him.

"Axel." Ansem called sharply over his shoulder. The red-haired boy broke his staring contest with Sora, and turned to gaze at Ansem. "Get up to the castle. We have things to do." The redhead nodded wordlessly, slipping gracefully back into the shadows, and began the steep walk back to the castle.

"Oh!" Ansem paused, and looked back at Sora. "I almost forgot to mention... since I can't very well have you running off for help, I've put an enchantment of sorts on you. In the morning, you'll turn into a swan. The only way to turn back into a human is to be on the lake when the moon rises. Otherwise, you'll remain a swan." Ansem smirked. "Have fun _little prince_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Ansem was out of sight, Sora felt himself loose what control he had left. Immediately, hoarse wails erupted from his throat as burning tears coursed down his cheeks. Gasping for air, Sora felt a rush of dizziness overcome him.

"Cloud…" Sora sobbed, and promptly threw up on the ground next to him. Exhausted, he tucked himself into a ball and continued to cry softly. He was cold. He was miserable. And more importantly, one of the most important people in his life was gone. "Cloud… please come back…" Sora choked. Did anybody even realize they were missing? Would his parents simply think they decided to postpone their trip? Would anyone even care? Sora chuckled bitterly. At least he knew Riku wouldn't be bothered by his disappearance.

Riku.

Riku… 

And now Sora would never get to see his best friend again. Never get to go to the beach with him, or have fun with him, or go to their secret meeting place when Sora just needed to be with him or hug him. No more Riku. Somehow, that thought seemed to sting just as much as the fact that his brother was now dead.

"HELP!" Sora shot up; tear stained eyes darting around frantically. Where had that come from? "Help! SOMEONE!" Sora jumped up and ran towards the voice. A few moments later, Sora found himself in a forest clearing, but there was no one in sight.

"He-hello?" Sora called weakly, suddenly apprehensive about wondering the dark forests at night. At that, he couldn't help but bitterly chuckle. At this point, the dark forest was the least of his worries.

"Oh thank goodness!" A high pitched voice called from behind Sora. He spun around, only to find more forest.

"Who's there?" Sora demanded, ready to bolt at any moment. There was a light chuckle.

"Down here!" Sora glanced down, and was surprised to see an oddly shaped tortoise at his feet, gazing at him imploringly. "Anyway, I'm glad you stumbled al-" The tortoise was promptly cut off by Sora's shocked yell.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!"

"You _talked._"

"Yes I did."

"You **talked.**"

"Haven't we already established that?" The tortoise questioned, eyes narrowing at Sora.

"YOU KEEP DOING IT!" Sora yelped back, staring with a mixture of blatant horror and fascination.

"Look, calm down. Help me free my friend, and I'll explain everything, okay?" The tortoise said with some urgency.

"But you-… friend?" Sora trailed off, eyebrows furrowing. The turtle nodded his head towards a nearby thorn bush. There seemed to be a blob stuck on it… Sora gasped when he realized it was a bird. Immediately, he was at the bush, gently disentangling the small white bird. Carefully, he set it on the ground, and stared at it worriedly.

"That's Donald." A voice called from behind him. Sora jumped in surprise, and turned to find the voice. Oh right. The turtle.

"Donald…?" Sora asked hesitantly. The tortoise nodded. (were tortoises supposed to nod?)

"And I'm Goofy!" The tortuous said with a grin. "I'd shake your hand, but uh…" Sora's eyes trailed down to his four stubby feet. "Who might you be, and how'd you get here?"

"I'm… I'm Sora. Prince Sora… Ansem kidnapped me." Sora said softly, remembering his situation, and wrapping his arms around himself in futile attempt to warm himself. Goofy gazed at him sympathetically.

"Well gosh, that's horrible! I'm sorry kid. I was hoping you were just lost… at least then we'd have a chance to be rescued."

"Rescued?" Sora questioned curiously. Goofy chuckled.

"It wasn't to long ago that Donald and I here were just like you." Goofy said somewhat sadly. We were merchants in a nearby town. Potion merchants. Ansem came into our shop one day wanting products we didn't support. Black magic and such. He was furious. He destroyed the shop, brought us here, and turned us into… this." Goofy nodded towards Donald. "Why he didn't kill us, I'll never know… but at least this way there's still a chance to get out of this."

Sora nodded wordlessly. "Are there any towns nearby?" Goofy shook his head.

"The nearest town is a day's walk… Donald and I have both tried, but… I'm not much use as a turtle. He tried flying by himself, but he's a small bird. He can only go so far. That's… kinda how he ended up in the bush." Goofy said, smiling sheepishly.

"So… there's no hope." Sora said flatly. He suddenly wanted nothing more then to curl into a ball, and cry again.

"There's always hope Sora." Goofy said firmly, smiling gently at the teen. "You just have to look harder in some cases to find it."

"What's going on?" Another voice entered the conversation, drowsy and incoherent. Sora turned to stare at the white bird as it slowly regained consciousness.

"Well good morning Donald!" Goofy chirped happily. "We have company!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The three sat in the clearing talking for an hour or so, when suddenly the sound of branches being snapped startled all three out of there conversation.

"Animals?" Sora asked quietly, eyes staying fixed in the direction the noise had come from. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other with concern.

"To be honest, the only animals out here are birds, and rabbits. Small critters. None could make noise like that." Goofy whispered. Slowly, Sora stood up, and walked towards the tree the noise had come from.

"SORA DON'T!"

"It might be dangerous!"

Ignoring the hissed whispers of his companions, Sora shoved his way through the branches, and tripped on a branch. He started to tumble to the cold ground, but halfway down he collided with something.

Sora felt his head bounce off of something warm and slightly soft. Sitting up, he glanced back to see what it was, and was shocked to find another boy his age. This boy (different from the one before) had blond ruffled hair, and his eyes were the exact same shade as Sora's. He was Sora's height, and he seemed to be gazing at Sora with as much interest as Sora was to him. They stood in silence for a few moments, before the blond opened his mouth to talk.

"Prince Sora, I presume." The blond said, assessing him curiously. Sora found himself nodding.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Roxas." The blond smiled wryly. "And you and I are a great deal alike."

- - - - - -

After they had stumbled into each other, Sora had dragged him out, and introduced him to Goofy and Donald, whom surprisingly, Roxas had never even heard of. They were now sitting in a cozy circle, asking each other questions. Sora had just finished his story of what had happened to him, and his curiosity was pleading with him to ask the question he had been wanting to since he stumbled into the blond.

"So Roxas… how'd you get here?"

"Well… I've been here since I was thirteen." At the other's incredulous looks, Roxas continued. "Ansem killed my parents while raiding our shop. He saw me, and thought I'd make a good apprentice." Roxas snorted bitterly. "I wish he had just left me I in the store. At least then I could've stayed with family nearby."

"Can't you leave?" Sora asked curiously.

"I suppose I could, but now I have no where to go. I was to frightened to leave by myself when I was younger, and now that I'm older, it would be pointless. I've long since been forgotten…" Roxas sighed. "There's nothing for me here, or there." The blond trailed off, the wistful tone apparent in his words. Sora gazed at the boy sadly. He knew that feeling.

"Roxas, that's not true… if we ever escape, you can come with me! You all can!" Sora said, suddenly excited. "You'd love it on Hollow Bastion! It's beautiful… but I'll admit I love Destiny Islands more..." Sora smiled at the thought of all Destiny Islands had to offer. Beautiful beaches, a wonderful Queen, Riku… Sora sighed, and buried his head in his hands. Roxas watched with interest.

"You alright there Sora?" He asked concerned.

"It's just… Roxas, is there anyway to break this spell?" Sora gazed hopefully at Roxas.

"Sora…" Roxas began, sighing heavily. Sora felt his heart sink. "There are two ways for the curse to be broken. The first way is for Ansem to undo it. The chance of that happening without you marrying him… it's not very likely. And the second…" Roxas paused.

"Yes?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Your have to kiss your one true love, and have them return your love."

"But that's wonderful! Somehow, I can get Kairi to come here and we…" Sora was cut off abruptly.

"Sora, just because Kairi's the one you're engaged to, doesn't make her your one true love." Roxas said gently, eyes filled with remorse for his friend. "Some people live their whole lives never meeting their true love… but for true love to be with an arranged marriage? I'm not saying it's not possible, but do you really love her, or do you just want to because it would make things easier?" Roxas asked seriously.

"I… I don't know." Sora whispered, broken. Slumping to the ground, he felt the lack of sleep, and weight of the day hit him hard.

"Gosh Sora, you must be tired! We can leave you alone for now!" Goofy offered helpfully. "Come on Donald!" Donald huffed in irritation, but followed his friend.

Roxas, however, was standing, gazing at the horizon.

"It'll be morning soon." Roxas said quietly. Sora shivered.

"Will it… hurt? To turn into a swan?" The brunet asked, biting his lip.

"It shouldn't…" Roxas mused. "Sora, I swear I'm going to do everything I can to help you." Sora felt himself nod, before sleep claimed him. When he woke up, he felt distinctively different… he was a swan.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas watched his new friend sleep soundly, feeling a pang of sadness for the boy in his gut. '_Poor kid_…' Roxas mused to himself. '_Torn away from his home, and everything he knows… torn away from his brother… and all in one night._' 

"Hey." A cool voice greeted behind him.

"Hey Axel." Roxas murmured absently. The redhead took a few steps closer to the blond, gazing back and forward between him and Sora.

"Getting to know our little guest, are we?" Axel asked, his voice rather cold.

"Yeah." Roxas replied simply. "He's a nice kid. He doesn't deserve this." Roxas was surprised to hear Axel growl softly.

"You like him or something Roxy?" Roxas' gaze shot to Axel, studying him intently. Roxas couldn't help but shiver when those piercing green eyes were on him so unshakably.

"Nah." Roxas smirked. "He's not really my type." Immediately, Axel's posture loosened up, his voice becoming a little less cold.

"Really now?" Axel took another step towards Roxas, so their foreheads were touching. "And what is your type Roxas?" Axel murmured into Roxas' ear. Roxas smiled faintly, and reluctantly pulled away.

"Now that's none of your business, is it?"

- - - - - - - **TWO MONTHS LATER ** - - - - - - - -

Riku swore softly as he slammed another book shut. Yet another dead-end. Yet another failed attempt. Riku felt a headache coming on, and rubbed his temples lightly. It had been two months since Sora's disappearance… two months since they had found Cloud dead. Riku was the only one who was still searching.

Everyone else had all but given up on missing Prince. Queen Allison had little hope of finding Sora alive. Leon was so caught up in his grief about Cloud, that he seemed to be little better then a living corpse these days… and Kairi… Riku growled as he ripped through the pages of a book viciously. He loved his sister, but it was getting consistently harder every day not to smack her upside the head, regardless of the fact that she was a girl.

It had only been _two months_ since her fiancé had disappeared. For the first month of searching, she had remained hopeful, making proclamations of her eternal love for Sora known to everyone that would listen. It was around that time that Prince Hayner showed up on vacation with his family. It was around that time that Kairi slowly forgot about her beautiful, blue-eyed fiancé, and slowly began to warm up to the blond, and slightly arrogant Prince Hayner. Riku felt his gut clench tightly. He had wanted Sora all to himself but… not like this. He hadn't wanted Kairi just forget all about Sora. He shivered, and decided to give up on reading for the night.

Wearily, he made his way through the castle hallways, only to be stopped by giggling nearby. He froze, and followed the laughter. There, against the wall, was Kairi. And Hayner was currently kissing her. But that wasn't what happened to make Riku's blood run cold. No, Riku was currently frozen solid, because Kairi was kissing Hayner in the exact same place Riku had caught Sora and Kairi kissing the night of the ball. For an instant, he was back in that place, gazing at Sora's pleading face, begging Riku to listen. Riku felt warm tears spill down his cheeks, and hastily he retreated, still unseen by the distracted Kairi and Hayner.

He was so blinded by his tears, that he failed to see his brother until he ran straight into him.

"I'm sorry Leon." Riku said, though his throat was tight and scratchy. Leon nodded, but said nothing. He looked terrible. Much like Riku, his clothes were rumpled, and he appeared to be focused on something no one else could see. However, Riku didn't have that haunted stare in his eyes that seemed to make his brother dead on the inside.

"How's the search coming?" Leon asked softly, voice scratchy. He asked the same thing every day, and it was normally the only thing he said.

"Not so good." Riku replied truthfully. "I'm having no luck locating Ansem's last location." At the sound of Ansem's name, Leon's fists clenched, and his eyes filled with fire; but as soon as it was there, it was gone again.

"Keep looking. You'll find him eventually." Leon offered, a small smile touching his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks Leon." Riku replied sincerely. Leon nodded and walked back down the hall. Riku stared after him, eyes filled with concern.

What if… what if Sora was dead? What if Ansem had killed him shortly after Cloud? What would happen then? Riku shuddered at the thought, and immediately rebuked the idea.

Sora was alive somewhere. And even if Riku had to search the entire universe, he would find him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon collapsed on his bed, eyes tightly closed, willing the memories to go away.

'_Leon… do you believe in love?'_

'_Yeah. Why do you ask?'_

It was all he could to not think about the blond. He'd find himself caught up in the memory of them together in every room of the castle, unable to stop remembering, unable to stop loving the ghost of Cloud.

'_I don't know… I guess I just don't really believe that there's someone for everyone._' _Cloud said softly. Leon sat up and stared at him._

'_You'll take that back when you feel love- really feel it. And trust me you will Cloud, you'll feel it someday. Someone like you is going to have many choices…' Leon whispered quietly. Cloud turned to smile at him._

"_Thanks Leon… I want you to know-"_

Leon choked. It wasn't fair. He hadn't had enough time. What he'd give to kiss Cloud- really kiss him; or even just talk to him… to have one last conversation… and then another… and another…

Why was love…

"_I want you to know… you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And whoever you fall for is going to be the luckiest person in the world…"_

So hard?

"Oh _Cloud…_" Leon whispered, fresh tears flooding his eyes.

_ - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"ENGAGED?" Riku shouted angrily at his sister, who clutched Hayner's hand for dear life. "Kairi, what do you MEAN engaged? You have a fiancé already!"

"No I don't!" Kairi glared at him. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry? Why am I ANGRY?" Riku clenched his fists tightly, blood drawing from the marks of his fingernails. "Kairi, remember Sora? The boy you've been engaged to for your whole life? THE ONE YOU WERE SO IN LOVE WITH!" Kairi paled.

"Riku… Sora's gone. He's not coming back. We haven't found him by now, and we probably never will!" Kairi stated softly. "There's no point in me waiting around if there's not even a chance of him being found!"

"Not a chance? Kairi it's been two months! TWO! And you're already re-engaged? Are you going for a record or something? YOU LOVED HIM!"

"No I didn't Riku… I just wanted to. Hayner is…" She spared a glance at the blond, smiling sweetly. "Hayner is the one for me."

"But… Sora… how can you do this to him?" Riku whispered in disbelief. Hastily, he spun around and ran out of the room. He ran, and ran, and didn't stop running until he was at their secret place. Staring at the moonlight sky, Riku felt hot tears streaking his cheeks.

"Sora…" Riku moaned. "Sora I… I need you. Please come back to me… _I love you…_" Riku lay down on the roof and stared at the stars. Eventually he drifted off to sleep…

_Riku was in the ballroom. It was decorated beautifully; fit for a royal party of the finest quality… but no one was there. Riku stood alone in the center of the dance floor, staring sadly around him._

"_Riku! Why are you moping? There's no time for that! Tonight is a night of fun!" A voice behind him chirped. Riku smiled, and turned around._

"_In that case…" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and gently pulled the other boys body as close as he could to his own. "Dance with me Sora." _

_Sora smiled. "Always Riku." Gently, Riku placed his hands on Sora's waist, and buried his head in the brunets' thick locks. He shivered as Sora reached up and twined his arms around the back of his neck. And then they danced. Riku and Sora spun gracefully around the floor together._

"_Oh Riku… I miss you." Sora whispered. Riku froze._

"_Wha…what?" _

"_I miss you so much… do you even care that I'm gone?" Sora asked sadly._

"_Sora… Oh Sora…" Riku whispered in reply, gently tilting Sora's head up to look into the beautiful ocean blue eyes. "My life isn't worth living without you…" And then Riku dipped down and kissed him, lips pressing together with some sense of urgency. And then it was over…_

"_Sora… I love you…"_

Riku shot awake with a start. Frantically glancing away, he concluded that Sora wasn't anywhere around. Sighing, he gazed at the stars. "Goodnight Sora. I love you…"

_ - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Sora… I love you…"_

Sora shot awake, heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had never had such a vivid dream… and they had kissed. Riku and him had… kissed. What did that mean? Sora shook it off, and lay back down, staring at the stars. "Goodnight Riku… I miss you."

_ - - - - - - - - - - - -_

A/n- Sorry if it's a little sloppy you guys. I wrote it in one night, and was extremely sleep deprived. I had to explain a lot of stuff in this chapter, and I really wasn't looking forward to writing it (as explained by how long it took.) But never fear! I shall finish this fanfic if it is the last thing I do!


	6. Chapter 6: Here in your arms

Title: Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

Author: OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

Rating: PG-PG13

Summary: As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas, Some Leon/Cloud.

Pairings: It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas and Leon/Cloud along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

A/N- Dang… I'm so sorry guys. I've been caught up in school and such, so I haven't had time to work on it that much! After this, only two more chapters! HUZZAH! Thanks for sticking through with me. I had it completed a week ago, but then fanfic alert was down, so I was waiting till it came back up. I'm thinking it's working now, so here we go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora bit his lip, and sighed heavily as he stared at the black midnight sky. His eyes were desperate, searching, as if longing for some kind of sign.

"Sora, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked from the shadows. Silence embraced the pair, and just when Roxas thought Sora wasn't going to answer, a small voice broke the silence.

"I just… can't stop thinking about Riku." Sora admitted wistfully, his gaze shifting to the ground. Roxas smirked knowingly.

"What specifically are you thinking about?" Roxas asked curiously, taking a seat beside the smaller brunet. To his amusement, the young prince blushed profusely.

"Oh… you know…" Sora stuttered, eyes looking anywhere except at Roxas. A brief silence followed, but Roxas remained staring intently at his friend.

"I miss him." Sora whispered. "I mean- I miss both of them. Riku and Kairi…" He finished hurriedly. "And… I can't help but think I'll never get to see him- them, again."

Roxas gazed sympathetically at the troubled brunet. In a burst of compassion, he reached out and claimed Sora's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sora turned toward him and smiled distantly.

"Riku used to do that…" Sora said, a twinge of sorrow lacing his voice. Roxas raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Sora," Roxas began, "were you and Riku especially close? That is to say… did you feel something more than friendship for him?" He asked gently. Sora's head snapped toward Roxas, as he ripped his hand out of Roxas's. "Were you and him-"

"No." Sora cut him off dully. Suddenly his mind was filled with images of Riku glaring hatefully at him after discovering Kairi and him kissing…

_But there was something else too…_

"Riku would never think of me like that."

_He looked like he felt betrayed--_

"I think… I think he hates me now. He wouldn't even talk to me before I left…"

_He looked like he was…_

"Why on earth would he want to rescue someone he hates?"

_Heartbroken._

Sora shuddered lightly, before he burst into painful sobs. Roxas immediately pulled the smaller boy closer to him in a tight hug. They stayed in that position until Sora had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Disentangling himself slowly, Roxas stood up and stared at the sky thoughtfully. An idea to save his friend was slowly forming in his mind, the pieces coming together like magic. Finally, it clicked. A smirk found his lips, and he began to walk effortlessly through the thick terrain. After a few moments, he realized there was a constant soft rustling behind him, as if someone were…

Smirk widening a bit, he turned to the dark forest behind him and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you Axel?" Roxas asked calmly. The brash redhead stepped out from behind a nearby tree, glowering at the short blond. Noticing his anger, Roxas frowned. "What's the matter with you?" Axel's glare only widened.

"Nothing." The pyromaniac snapped. "But I highly doubt Ansem will be pleased with your… _relationship_ with Sora."

"Well then, Ansem can screw off for all I care. I won't let him take away my friendship with Sora." Roxas replied defiantly. Axel growled, walking forward quickly until he had pinned Roxas against a nearby tree. His hands gripped Roxas's shoulders tightly, but not tight enough to hurt.

"You're really going to stand here and pretend to be ignorant of the relationship of which I'm speaking?" Axel spat angrily, his brilliant green eyes flashing dangerously. Roxas stood transfixed. _Axel really did have amazing eyes…_

"What are you talking about!" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. Axel clenched his jaw tightly.

"I saw you Roxas." Axel ground out through clenched teeth. "You held his hand, and held him like you would hold a lover. So why don't you just admit it Roxy?" Roxas winced at the harshness placed on his usual nickname. Locking his gaze on Axel's, Roxas reached up slowly and pried the redheads' hands off of his shoulders, and gripped them in his own hands. Intertwining their fingers, Roxas allowed a small smile to grace his features. Axel stared on in confusion, gazing at the blond desperately.

"There is nothing between Sora and I, Axel." Roxas said quietly. "Nothing, except for friendship." His eyes clouded with helplessness for his friend. "As a matter of fact, the reason I was hugging Sora was because he is missing someone very special to him." He finished, eyes never once leaving Axel's. The anger had faded completely from Axel's eyes, and he stared at Roxas intently as if trying to make a decision.

"Roxas," Axel said, voice slightly hoarse. "It isn't … a good idea to get so close to Sora. We both know what's going to happen to him." Roxas shook his head fiercely.

"No. I won't let that happen to him." Roxas said determinedly. "Axel, I'm going to help him."

Axel's eyes shone curiously. "How?"

Roxas shrugged lightly. "I'm going to steal Ansem's map of the surrounding areas, and make my way to Destiny Islands Castle. I have to find Riku or Kairi for Sora. From that point… I don't know." Axel frowned.

"Roxas, it's a dangerous thing you're planning. If you get caught, Ansem will just curse you, or worse, _kill you._" Axel took a small step forward. "I _can't_ let that happen."

Roxas tilted his head. "Why?" Axel remained silent, but for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to shine with… something.

"Roxas…" Axel said quietly. "Why did you tell me? What makes you think I won't just immediately run to Ansem and tell him your plans?" He asked, though his eyes seemed to be asking something else.

"I trust you." Roxas replied simply. A slight smile found it's way to Axel's lips for a brief moment, and then faded once again.

"Roxas there's something you need to know. Ansem's dagger is… different. If he kills someone with that dagger, it traps their soul in the blade. The power in one soul alone is unbelievable, but with the number of people he's killed with that dagger… That's how he's so powerful with the dark arts. He manipulates their energy, their souls into evil magic. So please… be careful?" Roxas nodded thoughtfully, before giving Axel's hands a tight squeeze and walking off. The redhead stared after him until the shadows devoured him, eyes swirling with emotions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You did WHAT?" Sora yelled, as Roxas stood triumphantly by his side, map clutched in his hand.

"Sora, calm down! I got the map, didn't I?" Roxas admonished.

"You went into Ansem's quarters to steal it! Who knows what could have happened! You could have been _killed-_" Sora ranted.

"And you could be too if we don't find a way to end this curse." Roxas cut him off sharply. Sora paled. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. But I had to do something Sora!"

Sora smiled faintly. "I know. Thanks." He said softly. "But Roxas, how's this even going to work? I turn into a swan at dawn! I'll never make it to the castle and remain in my human form!"

"Then I'll go." Roxas replied, shrugging.

"What?"

"I'll go! I can convince Riku and Kairi to come back here with me! We can still end this curse Sora!" Roxas cried enthusiastically. Sora bit his lip.

"When would you go?" He asked slowly.

Roxas paused thoughtfully. "Tonight. I'd leave tonight. No point wasting any time now, is there?" Sora looked mildly indecisive. "Sora, if I leave now, I can have Kairi and Riku here by tomorrow night! What's there to think about?"

Sora scrunched up his nose. "You have to promise to be careful." He finally said slowly. Roxas laughed lightly.

"Please. What could possibly happen?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gosh Sora, why are you so worried?" Goofy asked with his tortoise lips pursed in a mild grin.

"Yeah Sora, why are you so scared? We're gonna be free soon!" Donald chimed in happily. Sora sighed.

"I'm worried they won't come. Why should they believe Roxas; I've been missing for months! They might think it's just a trick, or a joke!"

"Nah!" Goofy said, waddling up to Sora. "From what you've told us, it sounds like both of them would kill to have you back!"

"Not both of them." Sora mumbled under his breath.

"What was that young prince?" A deep voice broke Sora out of his thoughts. Glaring, the eighteen year old drew himself up to his full height, attempting to look as intimidating as possible.

"Ansem, what do you _want_." The Prince demanded coldly. Ansem merely smirked back.

"The same thing I want every night. It's the only thing that keeps you imprisoned here Prince- if only you'd just answer properly, you'd be free!" Ansem took a step forward. "So, I ask you- Prince Sora, marry me." It was an order, not a request.

"No!" Sora spat venomously. "I will _never_ marry you Ansem! I'd rather die!" He replied, a lump building in his throat at the deadly look in Ansem's eyes.

"You'd rather die?" Ansem growled, "Very well. Prince, I've tried to be patient, but it seems your time has run out. I will return here in two nights time. At that time, you'll have to make a choice. Marry me, and continue living, or deny me and die by my hand. Make no mistake, it makes no difference to me." Ansem began to walk away. "Oh- and the sun is rising." With that, Ansem disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Sora stood silently, feet frozen to the ground. Horrified unshed tears shone in his eyes.

Falling to the ground in pain as his transformation began, one thought passed clearly in his mind.

'_Oh Riku, where are you?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku's eyes began to blur as he came to yet another dead end in one of the thousands of books he had read. And yet still, there were thousands more to go, and every moment that passed was a moment that Sora could be dead. It had been almost another month of searching, and Riku felt hopeless. Every day he would submerge himself in his books, searching for something that would lead to Sora, and every night he would surrender to his dreams in which Sora was safe, and happy, and with _him_. But… there were also not so pleasant dreams. Dreams of Sora screaming in agony as someone dug a knife in his heart. Riku shuddered. Those dreams tended to overshadow all of the happy ones.

Loosing his patience, Riku stood up and hurled the book across the room, a small wail emitting from his throat. Burying his head in his hands, he took a moment to breath deeply. Kairi had left two weeks ago for her new kingdom overseas. They were to be married in less then a month, but Riku had told her not to expect him at the wedding. He was still furious at her. Furious at her for giving up on Sora so quickly, and furious that she claimed never to have loved Sora.

Sighing, he walked out of the library toward the gardens- Sora's second favorite place, aside from their secret place. But Riku found little joy in the beautiful nature of the outdoors. His thoughts remained solely on a beautiful brunet boy by the name of Sora. As he wandered the gardens, he wondered where Leon was. Lately, Leon had begun training intensely again. Whereas before he would remain in bed for hours at a time, he now spent hour after hour practicing his swordsmanship, practicing for when he could confront and kill Cloud's murderer. He still didn't talk much. Every day he would ask Riku how the search was coming, and every day Riku felt like he was failing when Leon's face fell in disappointment.

"Prince Riku?" A voice called from behind him. Glaring, Riku turned around sharply- and promptly felt his jaw drop open. His face drained of all colors, and his stomach lurched painfully. He… he looked so much like Sora. He was paler, and his hair was blond, but his eyes seemed to be the same shade of blue… but where Sora's eyes were bright and happy, this stranger's were serious and almost dark.

"What do you want?" Riku asked, voice trembling slightly. A small smile found the boys face.

"I want you and Princess Kairi to come with me." The stranger requested.

"Why should I?" Riku demanded sharply.

"I know you don't know me, but please trust me. Get the Princess and come with me." The blond seemed to order.

"If you must know, my sister is overseas, visiting her soon to be kingdom with her new fiancé." Riku's disgust was evident, and the blond's eyes seemed to widen with worry.

"Well, this does complicate things a bit." The blond muttered. "But no matter. I get the feeling you're more needed then her-"

"I don't have time for such nonsense! I'm much to busy to follow a peasant to who knows where, when I'm trying to find-"

"Sora?" The blond cut him off gently. Riku glared. The blond sighed. "My name's Roxas, and it is of vital importance that you come with me."

"If it's so important," Riku replied in clipped tones, "then what does it pertain to?" The blond swallowed hard, and locked eyes with the Prince.

"It pertains to the whereabouts of Prince Sora."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Roxas had shared his knowledge of where Sora was, Riku immediately prepared two horses to leave, which was sure to be faster then walking. Soon they were galloping as fast as possible, Roxas thrilled to have succeeded in his mission, and Riku's heart pounding harshly, fearing this was all just a cruel heartless joke.

They rode for three hours straight, breaking only one for the horses to rest. Soon, they neared the enchanted forest, just as the sun was setting.

"Just in time." Roxas whispered quietly. Riku shot him a wary glance, eyes searching hopefully for Sora. Roxas led him to a log to sit on (he didn't) and told him that it would be a few minutes. Riku quickly grew agitated.

"Where is he Roxas?" Riku asked, voice trembling with grief. It would be all too much if this were a trick, if he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"He's coming." Roxas whispered in reply, eyes transfixed on the rising moon. Riku opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short when he finally saw it. A beautiful swan sat just at the waters edge, not 20 feet in front of them. It seemed to be staring at them…

The moon finally reached its peak in the sky. A grin found Roxas's lips. "Riku, _look._" Roxas whispered as the moonlight hit the spot where Sora was floating. The light encircled him, and for a few breathtaking moments, water seemed to rise up over him, swirling all around him in a beautiful dance. And when it all disappeared, there was Sora staring at Riku disbelievingly.

"Hello Riku…" Sora whispered emotionally, eyes never leaving Riku's. Riku let out a choked gasp before running forward, grabbing Sora in his arms and clinging to him for all he was worth.

"Sora… oh _Sora." _ Tears flooded Riku's eyes and they slowly began to trickle down his face. One glance at Sora proved he was dealing with the same thing. But it didn't matter, because Riku was holding Sora close, and for a moment the world was perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After holding each other for at least an hour, Riku was finally convinced this wasn't some cruel joke. They had receded to a small clearing in the forest, and were currently sitting against a tree. Riku's arm was gently resting over Sora's shoulders, unwilling to let go of him for even a moment. Finally, Riku spoke.

"Sora," he began. "What happened?" Sora sighed, and buried his head in Riku's chest. Riku felt his heart thump painfully, and he pulled Sora tighter to his body.

"We… Cloud and I were ambushed when we left the castle. Ansem cornered us. Cloud… Cloud had jumped in front of me to protect me… Ansem stabbed him with his dagger, then kidnapped me and brought me here." He paused, momentarily. "Riku… I need to know for sure… is Cloud…dead?"

"…Yes." Riku replied simply. Sora whimpered, and shuddered against Riku.

"I thought so… but a part of me still hoped…"

"I know." Riku replied in a soft whisper. A comfortable silence ensued the pair.

"Riku." Sora said quietly after a few minutes. "I'm glad you came." Riku chuckled humorlessly.

"Nothing would've stopped me in Heaven or Hell from finding you Sora. I've been searching for you, for a way to save you all this time." Riku whispered painfully.

Sora pulled away and gazed into Riku's eyes intently. "You mean… you don't… hate me?" Riku's eyes widened.

"What?" He replied, voice hoarse and trembling again.

Sora shifted his gaze away shyly. "When I left… you said you didn't wanna be friends with me anymore. You didn't talk to me for the rest of the summer after that damned ball… I thought… you hated me."

Riku gasped agonizingly. Tears prickled behind his eyes. "Sora," he rasped, "Sora I could never hate you. I never have… I…" _I love you…_ "I think you're the most amazing, wonderful person I've ever met Sora… My life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have you! Sora, if you only _knew._" Riku left that sentence hanging in the air. Leaning forward, Riku pressed a fervent kiss against Sora's forehead. Then, he gathered the boy in his arms again, holding him tightly. Sora sniffled contentedly, burying his head in Riku's neck, soaking in his friends' presence.

"I have something for you." Riku whispered into the other boys' ear. Sora didn't pull away, but he did raise his eyebrows curiously.

"What?" Sora asked, a smile curving on his lips. Reluctantly, Riku pulled away and fished in his pocket. Finding his treasure, he slowly pulled out a beautiful silver chain. Sora's eyes widened.

"My necklace!" He exclaimed in delight. Riku gently fastened it behind Sora's neck, pausing briefly, allowing his fingers to caress Sora's neck. A blush erupted on Sora's face, and he grinned shyly at Riku. "I thought it was lost." Riku smiled back.

"I kept it with me all the time. It was the one reminder I really had of you…" Riku admitted. Sora smiled, grabbing Riku's hand and intertwining their fingers. Something seemed to suddenly occurred to him.

"Riku, where's Kairi?" Riku glared at the mention of his sister.

"Sora… there's something you should know." Riku began slowly. "About a month ago… Kairi announced her new engagement to Prince Hayner. She says she loves him… and so she's gone overseas to meet her soon to be Kingdom." Sora sucked in a harsh breath.

"She… but… Riku this is awful!" Sora cried out.

"Sora, I know it's hard, but was Kairi really the one-" Sora shook his head wildly, cutting off Riku in mid-sentence.

"It's not that Riku! Ansem showed up yesterday night, and told me if I don't agree to marry him by tomorrow night, he's going to kill me! The only other thing that will break the spell is true loves first kiss, and a vow of everlasting love! If Kairi's gone then… I'm going to die!" Sora cried through his sobs. "Riku, what am I going to do?"

Riku felt his own tears begin to emerge. "Sora…" He said shakily, "I'll fix this, I will. I'll find away to break this curse, I vow it! You will _not _die!" Riku pulled Sora's body close to his, and they both collapsed onto the grassy floor. Sora wrapped is arm around Riku's waist, and gently laid his head into the warmth of Riku's neck. Riku had wrapped his arm around Sora's body as well, and his nose was pressed against Sora's soft, beautiful hair. Even their legs had somehow tangled together, so they seemed to form one person rather then two. Both their tears seemed to fade then, locked in that sweet embrace.

Sora fell asleep against Riku first. Riku remained awake, stroking Sora's hair gently.

"Sora why can't you see how much I love you…" Riku choked. "I need you Sora… Please… _please…_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the shadows, a young blond stood watching enviously. As Riku whispered those intimate words, Roxas sighed enviously.

"What's on your mind?" A voice interrupted his musings from behind.

Roxas smiled faintly. "Nothing…"

Axel came to stand right next to Roxas. "Yeah right kid. There's most definitely something on your mind." Axel then noticed Riku and Sora in the clearing. "Ah… I see." Axel commented knowingly, smirking at Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No, you really don't." Roxas replied somewhat bitterly. "Look at them… even if they don't know it, they're both so in love with the other. I'm jealous of that. I'm jealous that it seems like I'll never have what they have. Love would never find someone like me." Axel stared at him intensely.

"Don't say that." He murmured huskily. Roxas turned to gaze curiously at Axel, and was caught off guard when Axel grabbed him, yanked him forward, and kissed him intensely. Roxas moaned into the kiss, and Axel took advantage of it, daringly bringing his tongue forward to dance with Roxas's. Then, with a teasing bite to his lower lip, Axel gave one last sweet kiss before pulling away, gasping heavily. With a guilty look, Axel ran away, disappearing into the night before Roxas could say anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

I know. It's just a bit rushed, and Roxas and Axel are probably OOC, but ah well. REVIEW! Let me know what you think. The more the reviews I get, the more motivated I am to start another chapter!

I was going to do a Leon scene, but I'm going to save it for next chapter. ;-)


	7. Far Longer Than Forever

Title: Kingdom Hearts: The Swan Prince

Author: OceanSurferGirl (ToriaPhoenix)

Rating: PG-PG13

Summary: As Prince Sora's impending wedding approaches to Princess Kairi, an evil sorcerer who wants to rule the kingdom abducts the Prince, and casts a powerful spell over him. With his time running out, there's only one who can save him. AU Slash. SoraRiku, AxelRoxas, Some Leon/Cloud.

Pairings: It starts off with a little Sora/Kairi, but ends with Sora/Riku, and a little bit of Axel/Roxas and Leon/Cloud along the way. That means eventual yaoi! BE WARNED!

A/N- THIS IS IT! Final chapter. I ended up condensing the last two chapters into one… but hopefully you'll enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with me guys… I loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku blinked tiredly as he woke up, yawning as he stretched. His back ached from lying awkwardly against a tree, and there was a strange warmth draped on his arm. Glancing over, he was startled into awareness as he caught site of white feathers protruding from a small animal in his arms. _A swan._

"Sora?" Riku whispered questioningly. The white bird ruffled its feathers, blinking confusedly. Riku was forced to let go as the bird flew out of his arms, and tilted his head down to look at himself. Riku swallowed when he realized that even as a swan, Sora still had his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey you." He murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke a soft white-feathered head. The bird flinched, and ducked its head ashamedly as it made a soft whining sound.

Riku frowned. "Sora… it's… it's okay. We're going to fix this, okay?" Sora whined again, and nuzzled its head into Riku's arm.

"What time is it anyway?" Riku glanced up at the sky, and his eyes widened as he noted the position of the sun. "Sora! It's past noon! I have to leave _now_ so I can get back by sunset!" Sora trembled, and Riku reluctantly pulled away.

"I promise I'll be back…" He glanced at Sora, and smiled gently. Standing, he walked over to his horse, and untied the creature before turning back to glance at the white bird. "It's funny…" He whispered. "Even as a swan, you're still utterly gorgeous."

Knowing he would not receive a response, Riku jumped on his horse and galloped away, urging the horse to a medium paced speed. It wouldn't do any good to wear out his horse before he got even half way home.

Two and a half hours of riding later, (with minimal short breaks for the horse to rest), Riku finally caught the barest glimpse of his family's home through the trees, still a fair distance away. Riku dug his heels into the horses' side, praying that he could get help quickly. It was nearly half past three, and the sun would set around 7:00; Riku would barely have time to ready another horse and prepare for battle before having to leave again.

The world passed by him in a dizzy rush, and Riku found himself breathless as he galloped through the castle gates, straight back to the stable. He was unsurprised to see Leon, silently beating the tar out of a nearby practice hay bale.

"LEON!"

The brunette whirled around, dark shadows under his eyes.

"Riku? Where have you been? Mom was sick with worry! Really, after what happened with Sora and… and _Cloud-_" His voice cracked. "How could you be so inconsiderate-"

"LEON!" Riku interrupted loudly, eyeing the sun worriedly. "We have to leave _now!_"

Leon tensed. "Why? What's going on?" But Riku was already grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the weapon chest of the training area. Clumsily, he grabbed a sword and a holder, along with a shield, and bow and arrows.

"Sora." Riku managed breathlessly, thrusting weapons and shields in Leon's arms.

"What about him?"

Riku paused, and turned to face his brother. "I found him." He murmured quietly.

Leon paled, and his grip around the sword he was holding tightened.

"Ansem?" The one word was filled with anger, clipped and ragged.

Riku nodded. "He's the one holding Sora captive. We have to get back there by sunset, or he'll kill Sora."

Leon swore. "Then let's go!" The brunette raced towards the stables to ready two horses.

"What about the guards? Shouldn't we bring them?"

Leon scarcely glanced back as he replied. "No. They'll only slow us down. Besides- you and I are the best fighters on Destiny Island. We'll be fine."

Riku nodded, mounting a new horse, and urging it towards the gates.

"We have to hurry."

- - - - -

If he could have cried, Sora the swan would have cried. The sun was setting, and Riku was nowhere to be seen… He was going to die. A soft rustling from the bushes caused the swans' head to jerk to the side. He was disappointed when a blond emerged from the bushes, instead of the stunning silver-haired boy.

"Hey Sora. He'll be here… don't worry." Roxas tightened his fists, glaring determinedly into the forest. "If they don't make it… I'll fight Ansem. I won't let you die Sora…" Sora attempted to shake his head, but it was to no avail. Roxas had disappeared again.

The fact was, Sora _did_ worry. More specifically, he worried about Riku. His last words to Sora lingered in the younger boys head, confusion and excitement swirling in his heart as a result. But _why_? Why would Riku's words have such an effect on him?

'_You love him._'

Sora jerked, and the water that he was floating on rippled as a result.

'_No_.' Sora protested weakly to the other little voice in his head. _'But… how? Oh God… All this time...' _The sudden realization caused Sora's heart to churn in fear.

The sudden feeling of the water swirling around him distracted him from his inner arguing.

He was _human_.

"No…" Sora whispered, staring at the moon above his head, slowly making his way towards the shore. The sudden reality that he was going to _die_ made his heart pump furiously as he reached land, and the forest around him suddenly became a blur as hot tears clouded his vision.

"Hello Little Prince." A hissing voice echoed from the shadows. A muffled sob escaped Sora's lips. It was time…

"Now now," Ansem emerged from the shadows, smirking at the boy. "No need to cry Little Prince. You have a chance to live, you know. Your _last_ chance, in fact. So, for the final time; will you marry me?"

Sora sobbed again. Were he thinking rationally, he could've told Ansem yes, and stalled until Riku's arrival… then again, he didn't doubt Ansem would force him into the ceremony right then and there. Either way, Sora _wasn't_ thinking rationally.

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "You try my patience. _Decide._" He said silkily, voice hardening.

Then, through the cutting silence came a weak reply. "_No._" Sora choked out, gasping desperately for breath as panic overtook him. His body screamed at him to run, hide, _anything_, but all he could do was stare in horror as Ansem edged closer and closer, a silver blade in his hand glinting slightly in the moonlight.

Then there was _pain_. Sora screamed as tears descended his face, shaking from the excruciating throbbing from the stab wound right below Sora's heart.

"NO!" The scream was not his own, and as Sora fell dizzily to the ground, he realized dully that Riku had arrived.

'_Too late…_' He thought hopelessly, vision succumbing to blackness.

- - - - -

"SORA!" Riku screamed, watching as the boy fell soundlessly to the ground, blood staining his white tunic. "NO!" He shrieked, running over to the body. Ansem laughed cruelly.

"My my, this is just to perfect. You must be the Prince Riku that Sora is constantly thinking about. I've been keeping track of his thoughts, to ensure his cooperation. As you can see, it hasn't worked out." Ansem smirked, gesturing to the unconscious body on the ground. "You must be the same little brat who protected Sora the first time around, hmm? Well this makes for a delightful ending to our tale, doesn't it?" Ansem raised his dagger to plunge it into Riku's chest, when yet another scream echoed through the forest.

"NO!" A small blond emerged from the forest, leaping in the way of Ansem's slashing knife. It barely grazed his shoulder, but the boy hissed as a thin line of blood became apparent through his dirty off-white shirt.

"Roxas." Ansem hissed. "Get out of my way."

"No." The blond replied through gritted teeth.

Ansem paused, before shrugging coolly. "Very well." Then, in one swift motion, Ansem transformed into a huge dragon, his tail swinging around to knock Roxas into a tree, hard enough to render the boy unconscious.

"ROXAS!" Another voice shouted, and Riku watched as a redhead appeared from the trees as well, and cradled the blond in his arms. "Ansem, you BASTARD!" The man cried.

"Axel…" The dragon hissed. "I am _most_ disappointed in you. I shall deal with you two _later_. For now though…" The dragon darted down to slash a claw into Riku's chest, but the sudden sound of an arrow rushing through the air halted everything.

The dragon screeched angrily as an arrow pierced his chest, just to the side of his heart. Not waiting for a recovery, Leon darted out of the bushes, sword reared, and ready for battle. The dragon screeched again as Leon plunged his sword into the dragons' lower belly several times.

Axel began chanting something under his breath, and Leon barely had time to jump back as flames engulfed the dragon. The sound of its angry shrieks filled the air, and Leon only felt a brief satisfaction as the dragon crumpled to the ground, dead. Axel chanted again, and the fire extinguished, the sickening smell of burnt skin wafting through the air.

Leon fell to his knees, emotionlessly. He had helped avenge Clouds death. Then why did he feel so empty?

Riku, in the mean time, was not fairing much better.

"Sora… Sora, please wake up!" Riku whispered pleadingly, holding the small body tightly.

"Riku?" A soft voice whimpered. Riku glanced down, and gasped as baby blue eyes stared back at him.

"Oh God Sora… This is my fault… I didn't get here soon enough…"

Sora shook his head. "Not your fault…" the brunet slurred, speech altered from the pleasant numbness creeping over his body. Riku sobbed as the brunet fought to stay awake. "Riku… I'm sorry… I can't hold on…"

"NO! Sora, you have too… We have to get you help!"

"Hurts so much…"

"Sora… please, stay with me!"

"I… I love you Riku."

Riku froze. "What?" He demanded, voice cracking. But the body in his arms was limp… Sora was… "NO!" He shrieked, holding the body tightly to him. "SORA! Stay with me… I love you, I love you so much… please don't _leave_!"

Riku pulled away so he could see Sora's face, then leaned in and kissed him desperately. His tears dripped onto Sora's face, down the brunets' neck, and onto… his necklace. Riku pulled away, and only sobbed harder when nothing happened. He didn't notice when the key-shaped necklace began to glow, ever so slightly. Didn't notice when the wound beneath Sora's heart slowly began to close up. Didn't notice as blue eyes blinked, and a sharp breath was taken.

Riku _did_ notice, however, when a pair of lips pressed heatedly against his own. Eyes widening, Riku pulled away.

"Sora?" He asked shakily

Sora smiled shyly. "The one and only."

"But… but how?" Riku stammered. "You were dead…"

Sora shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I think the combination of true loves kiss, as well as a magical necklace had something to do with it." An awkward pause. "Did… did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Riku replied, tightening his grip around the brunet in his arms.

"You love me?"

Riku exhaled sharply. "More then anything in the world Sora. I… I've loved you for a very, _very_ long time."

Sora grinned, even as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, this time out of happiness rather then hopelessness. "I love you too Riku." The brunet whispered, leaning in to kiss Riku softly. Riku moaned, and deepened the kiss, causing Sora to squeak in surprise. And for just a moment, everything was _perfect_.

- - - -

Leon buried his face in his arm, even as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He had killed Ansem, so what now? Now he had _nothing_ to distract him from the emptiness that Clouds death had left him with.

"Hey stranger." A soft voice whispered from behind the brunet. Leon stiffened, and slowly turned around to face the oh-so-familiar voice.

And there was Cloud. He looked…_ perfect_. He was smiling softly at Leon, and he seemed to have an unearthly glow to him…

"Cloud?" Leon whispered, scarcely daring to breath.

The ghostly figure nodded. "It's me Leon."

"How?"

"When Ansem stabbed me, my soul was trapped. Dark magic kept me from moving on… but since it means that I get to see you one last time, I'm glad."

Leon let out a shuddering breath. "So you're still…"

"Dead?" Cloud smiled wryly. "Unfortunately." The smile on his lips died when he caught site of the anguish in Leon's eyes.

"Leon…" He began, much more seriously. "I love you. I will _always_ love you. No matter where my soul goes, nothing will ever change that… but you can't live like this. I don't want it for you… I _love_ you, and I want you to be happy… please… let me go?"

Leon stifled a sob. "How can I?" He forced out hoarsely. "Cloud, I _love_ you. How can I get over that?"

"You don't." Cloud smiled sadly. "You hold onto that, and remember how much I would want you to keep _living_, and know that we'll see each other again someday."

Leon sighed tremblingly. "Can I just… Can I kiss you? One last time?"

Cloud closed his eyes tightly. "I wish you could…" He whispered. "I'm a ghost Leon. I don't have physical lips to kiss _with_. It's not fair… is it?"

Leon chose to shake his head wordlessly.

"I love you Leon. Keep living… for me? Do all the things I never _will_. But… don't be sad. Be happy that we had a chance to fall in love at all… there's no one else I've ever loved as deeply as I have you."

"I love you Cloud." Leon whispered.

"And I you… I'm being pulled away Leon. I have to go. Don't be sad, okay? Mourn me, then move on." Cloud cracked a smile. "Take care of yourself… and Sora, if you can. Tell him I love him. And Leon? I'll meet you again in our next lives…"

Leon managed a smile, even as Cloud began fading. "Bye." He whispered.

"Good bye…" The soft echoes of Clouds voice faded, and the shining form disappeared.

"I will _always_ love you." Leon whispered to the sky.

- - - - - -

"Roxy? You okay?"

The blond moaned, and blinked to clear the blurriness away from his vision. "Ow… my head."

Axel scowled. "That's what you get for trying to be all heroic. Why'd you do that Roxas? You could've _died._"

The blond sat up sharply, ignoring the dizzy rush that suddenly overcame him. "Oh so you'd prefer I let Riku and Sora die? Would that have been a fair trade?"

Axel growled. "YES!" Roxas glared at him. "I mean... uh… I just don't want to lose you Roxy."

"Why?"

"Are you really that oblivious?" Roxas scowled, and opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply, but suddenly was cut off by the feeling of warm, demanding lips pressing insistently against his own. Roxas smirked against Axel's lips, and kissed back.

And despite the fact that they had no home, no family, they had each other. And that was even better.

- - - - -

"Yeesh Riku, KEEP UP!" Sora called over his shoulder, grinning as he raced across the sand, the sun and breeze feeling heavenly on his bronzed skin.

"Maybe _you_ should slow down!" The silver haired male replied in mock annoyance, matching Sora's pace until he had caught up with the brunet.

Sora merely laughed, and shook his head wildly. Life was wonderful.

After Riku and Leon had successfully rescued the young Prince, his parents were immediately informed, and had rushed to Destiny Islands to be reunited with their baby son. The tears shed that day were of relief, and joy beyond compare at finding the small Prince alive.

With Ansem's death, Donald and Goofy had transformed back into their natural forms, which turned out to be a duck, and what appeared to be a large looking dog. The pair had given a warm goodbye to the brunet, before heading back to the life they had been forced apart from so long ago.

Axel and Roxas had snuck off the very night of the battle, only giving Sora the smallest opportunity to hug the blond goodbye. Roxas had merely smiled, and assured him that they would see each other again.

Leon, though still grieving, was in much better spirits then he was before Ansem's death. He seemed to have found new resolve to live, a fact that Sora cherished, for Leon had become something of an older brother to him. Leon seemed equally protective of him, and constantly threatened Riku to keep an eye on him (a fact that Sora would have resented had it been anyone but Riku.) Kairi, having been informed of Sora's rescue, (and of his and Riku's… relationship) had simply written a glowing letter, that essentially said she was glad he was safe and happy.

As for Sora? The brunet grinned as he raced across the rickety old wooden bridge, onto the small island Riku had shown him a few years before. The older male seemed just as excited and enthused as the younger, though his excitement was hidden behind sparkling aqua eyes.

"Here we are." Sora chirped, smiling lightly at Riku, the atmosphere becoming a little more serious then before.

"Finally." Riku replied softly, plucking a star shaped fruit from the tree. Offering it to Sora, the brunet took a bite without any hesitation. Passing it back to the silver haired male, Sora blushed as Riku bit into the fruit, eye contact never wavering.

Then… it was done.

The pair smiled at each other, content to enjoy the silence.

"Hey… um… Riku?" The silence shattered.

"Yeah Sora?"

"I don't feel any different."

"What?"

Sora blushed brightly. "I just… expected more I guess?"

Riku snorted, and yanked the brunet to him. Mashing his lips up against the brunets, Riku nibbled on the younger boys bottom lip, and relished in the blissful moan that escaped Sora's mouth.

"How's that for more?" Riku asked huskily.

Sora made a soft sound of agreement, before burying his head into Riku's chest, the pairs arms wrapped around each other tightly. "So does this mean we're connected forever now?"

Riku laughed, nuzzling his nose against Sora's neck. "We didn't need a piece of fruit to connect us Sora… I'm always going to be in love you, and nothing will change that."

Sora smiled as he felt their hearts beating perfectly in sync.

"Forever." He murmured, breathing in the older males scent.

Riku sighed, and gently pulled away. "No Sora." Bright green eyes stared into beautiful sapphire ones. "Much, _much_ longer then that."

Sora simply grinned, and leaned up to press his lips fervently against Riku's.

- - - -

A/N- Wowwwwwwwww. It's over. I'm sorry for the long delay, and for how choppy it's been. Thanks for sticking with me! REVIEW!


End file.
